Mi Familia
by sandra hatake
Summary: Un nuevo enemigo hacecha a los vongola y Hibari es enviado a investigar,sin emabrgo, a su regreso se encontrara con una desagradable sorpresa.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer este fic que surgió de mi diminuto cerebro, espero que sea de su agrado, y sin querer aburrirlos, los dejo con el primer capítulo de este fic, basado en mi pareja favorita de este anime __**Mi familia**_

_**Un doloroso comienzo**_

Para nadie era un secreto que i-pin gustaba del guardián de la nube, Hibari Kyoya siempre fue el hombre que le robo el sueño, y esto no había cambiado a pesar de los años, y de los muchos pretendientes que tuvo, pretendientes que por cierto siempre terminaban golpeados, cortesía de las tonfas del mencionado guardián, que ahuyentaba a los herbívoros que osaban acercarse a la joven china, sin que ella lo supiera claro está. Lo que fue una gran, y repito, gran sorpresa para los Vongola, fue que Hibari, el solitario guardián de la nube correspondiera a sus sentimientos, tomándola por esposa apenas la muchacha tuvo edad suficiente para ello, causando un revuelo total el día de la boda, fue gracioso, gracioso y extraño, ver al imponente guardián, nervioso frente a un altar esperando por la que dentro de unas horas seria su mujer, luego se encargaría de golpear a los otros guardianes que se reían a sus espaladas de su situación, en ese momento solo tenía en mente una sola cosa, I-Pin, decir que se quedo sin palabras al verla entrar por la puerta de la iglesia seria poco, la miro en silencio, deleitando su vista con la mujer por la que espero tantos años, la que en unos minutos seria suya…

De ese acontecimiento habían transcurrido ya dos años, era feliz con su esposa, aunque no lo demostrara, después de todo era "el", sin embargo, ahora no eran dos, eran tres… si, basto menos de un mes de casados, para recibir la noticia que conmociono a los cuarteles Vongola por segunda vez, Hibari Kyoya, seria padre. En un principio, creyó que sería fácil, después de todo, ella llevaría al bebe en su interior, no entendía por qué el decimo se hacía tantos problemas con su esposa Kyoko, que por cierto estaba próxima a dar a luz, semanas después entendió el motivo de las ojeras del jefe Vongola, I-Pin y sus antojos no lo dejarían dormir, eso y sumado a sus constantes cambios de ánimo, convirtió esa experiencia en algo traumático hasta para él, sobrevivir a ese embarazo fue un reto, pero no lo lamento en ningún momento, le bastaba la sonrisa de I-pin para sentirse mejor, quien lo diría, el temido Hibari Kyoya, era débil ante una mujer, su mujer…Al cabo de unos meses, su hijo había nacido, I-pin trajo al mundo a un robusto varón, la copia idéntica al padre, que orgulloso, cargaba a su hijo en brazos, nunca demostraría ese afecto ante los demás, pero cuando estaba solo como en aquél instante, con su mujer y su hijo, podría darse ese privilegio. Días después, del parto, fue dada de alta, la familia del guardián había crecido, ahora tenía algo por lo cual luchar, ya no serian mas peleas sin sentido, por orgullo o por dinero, ahora seria por ellos.

El pequeño Kazuya, hijo del guardián, contaba con un año de edad, su crianza fue difícil, en especial cuando él debía de cuidarlo, hasta ahora no entiende como i-pin puede mantener quieto a ese pequeño monstruo, una ligera sonrisa adorna su rostro al ver como su mujer calma el llanto de su pequeño, en verdad, se estaba ablandando.

-Tienes que irte hoy Kyoya? –Cuestiono I-pin dejando a Kazuya en su cuna- es su cumpleaños

-Si –respondió mientras sentaba a la chica en sus piernas- Sawada Tsunayoshi quiere que investigue un asunto fuera del país

-No es peligroso cierto? –Cuestiono con preocupación mientras le acariciaba el rostro-

-Toda misión lo es –respondió mientras besaba el cuello de la chica, descendiendo hasta su hombro-

-N-No tenias que irte? -cuestiono entre risas al sentir el contacto del guardián-

-Pueden esperarme –dijo mientras deslizaba la blusa de la I-pin de su cuerpo sin dejar de besarla-

-Kyoya…–refuto la china con reproche mientras lo detenía-

-Tan pronto quieres que me vaya? –Cuestiono con cierta molestia-

-Es que si te vas ahora regresaras más pronto -respondió- cuando vuelvas tendremos mucho tiempo para esto –susurro cerca de su oído- además tengo una sorpresa a tu regreso

-Eso me agrada –respondió mientras la besaba-

-Kyo-san –llamo Kasukabe desde el otro lado de la puerta- Sawada-san lo necesita

No respondió, al cabo de unos minutos, salió de la habitación, dejando atrás a su familia, esperando terminar su misión lo más pronto posible, y volver con ella. A su llegada a la base, lo esperaba un avión privado de la familia Vongola, que lo llevaría a Italia, a investigar un caso de espionaje en la familia, y el surgimiento de un nuevo enemigo, subió al transporte, sin esperar lo que vendría. Le tomo alrededor de una semana averiguar dónde estaba la base enemiga y como entrar en ella, una vez estuvo todo listo, ataco junto a los hombre que el decimo había puesto a su disposición.

Se infiltro en lo que sería la supuesta base del enemigo, en realidad era una trampa, se vio rodeado de enemigos, todos insignificantes para él, acabo con ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin embrago lo dicho por el ultimo hombre consiente lo tomo por sorpresa, "Tal vez nos venciste, pero descuidaste a tu familia", un mal presentimiento llego a él, nunca había creído en eso, pero ahora era diferente, dejo a I-Pin y a su hijo con Kasukabe, además Sawada estaba con ella, nada podía pasarle…¿o sí? Decidió volver, aun si no había terminado su misión, tenía que volver, algo le decía, que nada bueno sucedería.

Simultáneamente a este hecho, en los cuarteles Vongola, todos estaban reunidos en el hospital, ninguno esperaba lo sucedido, ni siquiera imaginaron que ellos serian el blanco del ataque, el decimo no podría mirarlo a la cara cuando volviera, había prometido cuidarla hasta su regreso, pero… el ataque recibido fue inesperado, entraron a la base acabando con todo a su paso, nunca vieron algo como eso, los guardianes habían salido a pelear, I-Pin decidió quedarse con las chicas, por si el enemigo llegaba, el aseguro que no pasarían, ese fue su peor error, llegaron y ella protegió a las chicas. Protegió a su hijo Kazuya, a Kyoko, a Haru, sin embargo, ella sola no pudo con todos, el llego, es verdad, pero… ella estaba muy mal, apenas y estaba consciente, no les hicieron nada a las chicas, es verdad, pero el precio había sido muy alto, acabó en instantes con los individuos, y llevaron a I-pin al hospital, fue cuando se enteraron, ella estaba embarazada por segunda vez… como le diría a Hibari lo que paso!, como le explicaría que su esposa y su futuro hijo estaban al borde de la muerte!

-Donde esta –reclamo Hibari entrando al lugar-

-Hi-Hibari-san… -susurro el decimo- lo siento… yo…

-No quiero oír tus excusas Sawada –replico calmado como siempre, pero con la mirada sombría- Dime donde esta

El muchacho le dejo el camino libre, señalándole el vitral que permitía ver a la muchacha, respiraba con dificultad, conectada a varios aparatos, no quedaba nada de la I-Pin que él había dejado, por primer vez sentía culpa, rabia y culpa, por no haber estado ahí, por no llegara a ayudarla… y fue peor, cuando el médico que revisaba a I-pin le informa algo que él no sabía, ella estaba embarazada, tenía dos mese de embarazo…

-Su vida y la del niño están en peligro –afirmo el médico- tal vez deba decidir entre su hijo y ella, esté preparado –agregó antes de irse-

-E-ella se lo iba a decir cuando volviera –hablo Kyoko rompiendo el silencio que se había formado- quería que fuera una sorpresa

-Donde está Kazuya? –Cuestionó tratando de mantener la calma-

-Aquí esta –respondió Haru mientras cargaba al niño- no le paso nada

-Kasukabe –lo llamo- trae al niño –agrego mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida del lugar-

-Que te pasa! –Exclamo Gokudera llamando la atención de los presentes- Tu esposa está muriendo en ese cuarto y te vas como si nada!

-Cálmate Gokudera-kun –pidió el decimo- Hibari-san no…

Fue interrumpido al notar como el guardián de la tormenta salía disparado, estampándose contra una de las paredes del lugar, volteo a ver al causante, y vio como Hibari se acercaba nuevamente a Gokudera con la clara intención de atacarlo, detuvo el golpe del guardián de la nube, en su híper modo, pero no espero lo siguiente, Hibari lo había golpeado, no le importó que fuera el decimo, ni que estuviera en su fase más poderosa, solo quería descargar su ira, su frustración, Tsuna sintió miedo, no es que no lo haya sentido antes, pero esta vez, fue diferente, podía ver claramente atreves de Hibari, y sabia que no podría detenerlo, no sin tener una verdadera batalla, necesitaba calmarlo, así que se colocó en posición de ataque, esperando el siguiente movimiento del guardián, cuando de pronto se oyó el llanto de Kazuya, Hibari bajo sus tonfas ante la sorpresa general, y dio media vuelta lanzando una última frase contra los Vongola.

"Encontrare a quienes lo hicieron, y no interfieran, o los golpeare hasta la muerte, esta vez, no podrás detenerme Sawada Tsunayoshi"

Notas de la autora

Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado, sé que es un poco corto, pero es algo que arreglare mientras avance la historia, Se aceptan comentarios constructivos y destructivos XD, Siendo las 12:45 pm en mi país, los dejo, hasta al próxima, si dios y sus cometarios lo permitan ^_^

Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola! Sé que tarde un poco en actualizar, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo T_T, sin afán de aburrirlos, los dejo con el episodio número dos de __**Mi familia**_

_**El dolor de tu ausencia**_

_"Encontrare a quienes lo hicieron, y no interfieran, o los golpeare hasta la muerte, esta vez, no podrás detenerme Sawada Tsunayoshi"_

Esas fueron las palabras del guardián de la nube, una clara advertencia para los miembros de la familia Vongola, en especial para el decimo jefe, que entendió, muy a su pesar, que nada de lo que hiciera seria suficiente para calmar al iracundo guardián, esta vez no podría pararlo, no solo por su determinación, también por vergüenza, el prometió protegerla hasta su regreso, y le fallo, no tendría cara para verlo, mucho menos para detenerlo, lanzo un sonoro suspiro, y regreso a sus aposentos, con su esposa y su hijo, esperando que el día de mañana sea mejor que el de ahora, sin embargo, al entrar a la habitación, solo encontró una nota que decía "_Lo siento Tsuna, pero Haru y yo estaremos con i-pin-chan, nos veremos mañana", _suspiro nuevamente, en el fondo sabia que eso sucedería, se recostó en la cama, intentando conciliar el sueño, esperando que el día de mañana, sea mejor que el de ahora.

Por su parte, el mencionado guardián de la nube, llegaba a su base, entro a su habitación seguido de Kasukabe, quien llevaba al pequeño Kazuya en brazos.

-Déjalo en su cuna –ordeno el guardián- y luego retírate

-Como diga –respondió mientras dejaba al niño, y luego salía de la habitación- Kyo-san

-…

-La señora i-pin estará bien –agrego antes de irse- después de todo es su esposa

-Lo sé –respondió con aparente calma- ella volverá

Kasukabe salió de la habitación, dejando al guardián de la nube solo, con su hijo como única compañía, no es que le molestara, al contrario, siempre le gusto la calma y tranquilidad, sin embargo ahora, después de vivir por más de un año con ella, de acostumbrarse a su compañía, a sus bromas, a sus sonrisas, a su llanto, a todo lo que ella significaba, a su esencia, noto la falta que le hacía, el vacio de su presencia crecía con cada minuto, junto al dolor que en ese momento sentía, podía sentir la calidez de la chica por todas partes, hurgando más en la herida que le provocaba el no haber llegado a tiempo, el no haber podido protegerla, solo quedaba dolor en su corazón, se sentía perdido, quería remover todo ese sufrimiento de su ser, pero no podía, solo conseguía aumentarlo mas, recordar sus ojos, sus labios, su rostro, maldición! Todo le recordaba a ella, dejo salir su frustración en un sonoro golpe contra la pared, mientras una solitaria lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, tan solitaria como él, de pronto, se oyó el llanto de Kazuya, al guardián se acerco a su hijo, lo tomo en brazos, y lo apretó contra su pecho, el niño aprecia entender el dolor de su padre, parecía estudiarlo con la mirada, se quedo quieto entre sus brazos, sollozando en silencio al igual que él, acompañándolo en su solitario sufrimiento, derramando amargas lagrimas en el más absoluto silencio…

-No llores Kazuya – pidió el guardián- mamá… mamá volverá pronto –agrego mientras una nueva lagrima rodaba por su rostro- y sabes… traerá a alguien más… pronto… pronto tendrás un hermano, espero que… que no sea un dolor de cabeza como tu…-culmino con la mirada sombría, mientras dejaba que las lagrimas corrieran libremente por su rostro- así que no llores mas… por favor…

El pequeño se acomodo en los brazos de su padre, cesando su llanto, y al poco tiempo, quedo profundamente dormido, Hibari no sabía si el entendió lo que le dijo, o solo fue por que se canso de llorar, aun así, le hizo una promesa al dormido Kazuya "_Acabare con los que lastimaron a tu madre, todos y cada uno de ellos, caerán por mis manos, le hare pagar por todo lo que nos hicieron_" con el niño en brazos, se recostó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en una de las paredes del lugar, al poco tiempo cayó preso del sueño, tal vez allí, en el mundo de Morfeo podría pedirle perdón, por no llegar a tiempo, por no salvarla, tal vez… solo… tal vez…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Ya sé! Muy corto T_T demasiado corto T_T, mátenme por eso, la verdad no he podido actualizar con mucha frecuencia, y ahora qu lo hago, me quedo muy chiquito T_T, espero qu no les moleste, prometo solemnemente, que el siguiente será más largo ^_^ sin más que decir, me despido, ah! Y como siempre gracias a los que comentaron el capitulo anterior, espero seguir contando con su apoyo, se aceptan todo tipos de comentarios y sugerencias, ahora sí, sin más que decir, me retiro, nos estamos leyendo, Sayonara!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola a todos! No sé qué cara tengo para pasarme por estos lares después de tanto tiempo, pero bueno, aquí estoy, con el episodio tres de Mi familia. Espero se ha de su agrado, y ofrezco mis disculpas por la tardanza, sin más que decir, ahí les va._

_**Determinación…**_

_El pequeño se acomodo en los brazos de su padre, cesando su llanto, y al poco tiempo, quedo profundamente dormido, Hibari no sabía si el entendió lo que le dijo, o solo fue por que se canso de llorar, aun así, le hizo una promesa al dormido Kazuya "__Acabare con los que lastimaron a tu madre, todos y cada uno de ellos, caerán por mis manos, le hare pagar por todo lo que nos hicieron__" con el niño en brazos, se recostó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en una de las paredes del lugar, al poco tiempo cayó preso del sueño, tal vez allí, en el mundo de Morfeo podría pedirle perdón, por no llegar a tiempo, por no salvarla, tal vez… solo… tal vez…_

Los días pasaban lenta y dolorosamente para los miembros de la familia Vongola, y pronto, dos semanas habían pasado desde aquel incidente, I-Pin, no mostraba signo de mejoría, los doctores perdían la esperanza de que la muchacha despertara, pues unas horas atrás había caído en una coma profundo, poniendo en claro riesgo la vida de su hijo, que luchaba contra todo pronóstico para mantenerse con vida, no había duda de que era hijo de Hibari Kyoya. Sin embargo, el mencionado Guardián no era visto cerca del hospital, causando la molestia de más de uno de sus compañeros, puesto que sentían que restaba importancia a la vida de I-pin, que no le importaba lo que sucediera, solo Tsuna podía entender lo que Hibari estaba pasando, pues el sentía la misma frustración por no haber cumplido su promesa, aun así, se le hizo extraño que no apareciera por el lugar.

-Kasukabe-san –Saludo Tsuna al verlo aparecer, pero su expresión cambio a una de preocupación al ver el rostro serio del hombre- sucede algo?

-Sawada-san –respondió mientras le entregaba un papel al decimo- Hibari-san le ha dejado esto

-Dejado? –Cuestionaron los presentes-

-Donde esta ese idiota –cuestiono Gokudera- acaso no sabe que su mujer está en cómo, debería venir a verla!

-Kyo-san… -susurró el recién llegado- el…

-El ha encontrado al base enemiga –completo la frase el decimo jefe- atacara solo…

El silencio reino en la sala, nadie esperaba eso, es decir, sabían qué Hibari tomaría venganza, nadie lo dudaba, pero encontrar en tan poco tiempo la guarida enemiga, y lanzarse al ataque sin ayuda de nadie, eso era de locos…

-Que tiene en la cabeza! –exclamo Gokudera, pues al ser el más impulsivo, siempre reaccionaba primero-Está loco! Acaso sabe todo el desastre que causaron unos pocos en el cuartel!, se va sin decir nada, abandona a su mujer y a su hijo y…

-Ya basta! –Exclamaron Kyoko y Haru al unisono, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, incluido Reborn, que no se habían percatado de sus presencias, es mas Haru llevaba a Kazuya en brazos-

-Kyoko? –Cuestiono Ryohei- sucede algo mal…

-No es justo! –respondió mientras una lagrima amenazaba con salir de sus ojos- Todos ustedes juzgan a Hibari-san sin saber por lo que lo que está pasando!

-Es cierto! –apoyo Haru-Ninguno de ustedes sabe lo que él hace! Nadie lo conoce!

-Q-que les pasa a ustedes dos! –Replico Gokudera- Desde cuando ustedes defiende a ese imb…

-No vuelvas a insultarlo –replico Haru mientras lanzaba una bofetada contra el guardián, sorprendiendo a todos- ninguno conoce al verdadero Hibari Kyoya…

-Ninguno pudo ver… -dijo Kyoko dirigiendo su vista al vitral que permitía ver a I-pin- Lo que ella vio en el…

-Solo i-pin-chan…-Apoyó Haru- pudo traspasar esa barrera que había colocado entre él y los demás…

-Kyoko… Haru… -susurró el decimo- ustedes…

-Hibari-san, hasta ayer… -dijo Kyoko interrumpiendo al decimo- Trajo cada noche a Kazuya…

-Cuando todos se iban… -hablo Haru- y solo nostras nos quedábamos con I-pin-chan… Hibari-san aparecía con Kyoya en brazos…

-Imposible… -susurró Gokudera- estamos hablando del mismo Hibari?

-Claro que si… -respondieron ambas-

-Por qué no dijeron nada? –cuestiono el decimo-

-El… -dijo Kyoko- el nos pidió que no lo hiciéramos…

-Hibari-san… -Replico Tsuna, sintiéndose cada vez más miserable, por no haber cumplido la promesa de protegerla hasta su regreso- Desde cuándo?

- Desde la primera noche –respondió Haru mientras arrullaba al Hijo del guardián de la nube- Hasta ayer, que dejo a nuestro cuidado a su hijo… -agrego mientras recordaba lo sucedido-

_Inicio del flash back_

_Haru y Kyoko habían decidido quedarse junto a I-pin cada noche, con la seguridad redoblada en el lugar, no corrían peligro, por lo que podían estar tranquilas, al menos por un tiempo. Las horas corrían lentamente y el sueño llegaba irremediablemente, Haru decidió ir por un café, así que levantándose del mueble que ocupaba, se encamino a comprar uno, chocando casi al instante con alguien…_

_-Hi-Hibari-san? –cuestiono asustada al verlo frente a ella-_

_-Que hacen aquí? –Cuestiono el guardián al ver a Kyoko y Haru en el lugar- deberían estar en el cuartel_

_-Queremos estar con I-pin-chan –respondió la esposa del decimo- igual que usted…y Kazuya –agrego al ver un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas entre los brazos del guardián-_

_-Váyanse –ordeno el varón mientras entraba a la habitación de la china-_

_Ambas cumplieron el capricho del guardián, y salieron del cuarto, sentándose en la sala de espera, desde donde podía apreciarse lo que sucedía en la habitación pues el vitral así lo permitía, de un momento a otro, Hibari dejo de verse, por lo menos para ellas, como el temido Guardián de la nube, para ser un simple hombre, que sufría al igual que cualquier otro, vieron como colocaba a Kazuya al lado de su madre y decía palabras que debido al vidrio se hacían inaudibles, mientras parecía tomar la mano de la china entre las suyas…_

_La misma rutina ocurría cada noche durante esas dos semanas, el llegaba y ellas salían, dejándolo a solas con su esposa, no al guardián, simplemente, era Hibari Kyoya, el hombre… casi al amanecer, antes de que los demás guardianes llegaran él se marchaba, lanzando la misma advertencia, "ustedes no me vieron aquí", solía causarles gracia aquella amenaza, pues no le veían nada de malo al mostrar un poco de sentimientos, pero prefirieron dejarlo así, después de todo, era él._

_La última noche fue diferente, el llego igual que siempre, con el pequeño en brazos, pero las muchachas pudieron notar algo en su mirada, algo que no pudieron identificar hasta el final. Se acercaron al vitral minutos antes de que Hibari saliera, y pudieron leer de sus labios un sola frase "Pagaran por esto", al tiempo que apretaba ligeramente la mano de su esposa. Alzo la vista, y se encontró con ambas mujeres observándolo, Salió de la habitación con Kazuya en brazos, depositando antes, por única vez un ligero beso en la cabeza de la china, Kyoko y Haru no sabían que esperar, pues el guardián las miraba fijamente…_

_-Qu-que hace Hibari-san? –Cuestiono Haru mientras recibía al pequeño de los brazos del guardián de la nube- Cuídenlo, y a ella también-agrego mirando hacia el vitral, para luego dirigirse a la salida-_

_-Hibari-san –llamo Kyoko- ira a buscarlos? A los que hicieron esto a I-pin?_

_Hibari sonrió de medio lado, sorprendiendo a las chicas, para luego susurrar un "volveré por ellos" y desparecer de su vista. Desde ese momento dejo de ser el guardián de la nube de la familia Vongola, para solo ser un hombre, en busca de la más pura y absoluta venganza…_

_Fin del flash back_

-Esa fue la última vez que lo vimos –afirmo Kyoko, pues mientras recordaban, iban narrando los hechos- no habrán pasado más de tres horas

-Ese idiota… -susurró Gokudera- Iré a buscarlo decimo

-Detente Gokudera –ordeno Reborn- Si tratas de regresarlo solo terminaras con varios huesos rotos, eso, si sales vivo

-Reborn… -susurró el decimo

-Tú lo viste Tsuna –dijo el pequeño arcobaleno- Hibari no se detendrá ante nadie, acabara con todo a su paso, sean enemigos o… aliados…

-Solo queda una opción verdad Tsuna? –cuestiono Dino apareciendo en el hospital acompañado de Romario claro está-

-Así es –respondió el decimo- atacaremos junto a Hibari, están de acuerdo? –Cuestiono a sus guardianes-

-Completamente –respondieron los aludidos-

-Después de todo… -dijo Yamamoto- somos una familia…

Todos asintieron, y al poco tiempo partieron tras el guardián de la nube, que había dejado las coordenadas en los papeles que deja al decimo, lo aceptara o no, Hibari Kyoya era miembro de los Vongola, y si iba a tomar venganza, si pelearía por alguien, todos estarían a su lado, después de todo… esa era la esencia de la decima generación de la familia Vongola…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado, un poquito corto, pero la universidad apenas y me deja tiempo T_T, en fin agradezco como siempre, a todos los que comentan cada episodio, sin más que decir, me despido, Hasta la próxima! ^_^_


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Hola a todos! Sé que me tarde mucho en actualizar pero no he tenido mucho tiempo T_T espero me comprendan, las tareas me tiene loca Y_Y, sin deseos de aburrirlos con mis traumas, los dejo con este nuevo episodio de __**Mi familia**_

_**Enfrentamientos…**_

_Todos asintieron y al poco tiempo partieron tras el guardián de la nube que había dejado las coordenadas en los papeles que dejó al decimo, lo aceptara o no Hibari Kyoya era miembro de los Vongola y si iba a tomar venganza, si pelearía por alguien, todos estarían a su lado, después de todo… esa era la esencia de la decima generación de la familia Vongola…_

Hibari ignoraba lo sucedido en la base y continuaba su avance, había llegado a la base enemiga y solo le quedaba entrar, sin titubear siquiera ingreso por la puerta principal del lugar, ¿estrategia? No necesitaba ninguna, tenía suficiente con sus tonfas y su deseo de venganza, ese tipo había lastimado lo único importante en su vida y ahora pagaría las consecuencias con creces…

El estruendo de la puerta al ser derribada alerto a los enemigos que inmediatamente rodearon al guardián de la nube ni bien puso un pie dentro, Hibari alzo sus tonfas dispuesto a iniciar una pelea en la que definitivamente saldría ganador, sea quien sea su rival lo acabaría, pues solo así llegaría a "el", a la mente maestra que había atentado contra I-Pin, contra su familia, solo así encontraría al hombre que debía matar…

Los miembros de la familia Vongola aceleraban a fondo los vehículos en los que se transportaban, ellos conocían muy bien las habilidades de sus enemigos y sabían que, aun siendo quien era, Hibari no podría solo con ellos, estaba cegado por la ira y eso era un arma de doble filo, lo hacía más fuerte es verdad pero… también lo hacía más vulnerable, especialmente a él, alguien que nunca había sentido apego por nadie…

Llegaron a un punto en el que debían dejar los transportes para ir a pie pues no querían ser descubiertos, corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron y al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la base del enemigo, pensaron en escabullirse sin levantar sospechas mas todo su plan se fue tan rápido como llego al ver que la puerta principal estaba destrozada, definitivamente Hibari no estaba pensando con claridad…

Entraron al lugar y encontraron un panorama digno del guardián de la nube, no había un solo hombre en pie, mucho menos consiente, al parecer, Hibari no se había contenido en lo más mínimo pues muchos de los hombres estaba prácticamente agonizando, cuanta razón tuvo Reborn al detener a Gokudera, en este momento Hibari no distinguía a amigos o enemigos, solo tenía una cosa en mente… Venganza….

-Esto… esto es… -susurro Gokudera un tanto sorprendido, sabía lo violento que podía llegar a ser el guardián de la nube, mas nunca había visto que matara a alguien- ¿están vivos cierto?

-Si… -respondió Reborn- pero no por mucho, Hibari no dejo hueso sano…

-Todo es culpa mía… -susurro el decimo- si hubiese protegido a I-Pin…

-Eso es cosa del pasado Tsuna –replico Yamamoto con su típica sonrisa- ahora debemos apoyar a Hibari, lo admita o no necesitara nuestra ayuda

-I-Pin querrá verlo cuando despierte –agrego lambo que a rastras se había unido a la batalla- debemos llevarlo sano y salvo

-¡Vamos Sawada! –Exclamo Ryohei- ¡Debemos darles una paliza extrema a los que lastimaron a I-Pin!

-Kufufu Parece que tenemos compañía –Replico Mukuro que siendo casi obligado por Chrome había acompañado al decimo y sus guardianes, viendo como un grupo de hombres los rodeaban-

-Acabemos con esto pronto Decimo –afirmo Gokudera- El idiota de Hibari nos necesita

Tsuna asintió y una batalla comenzó en la misma sala en la que minutos antes Hibari terminó con una cantidad similar de rivales a los que ahora los Vongola enfrentaban, tuvieron ciertos problemas en terminar con la batalla pues los enemigos no eran más fuertes que los que atacaron a la base Vongola, empezaron a preguntarse si Hibari estaría ileso, si sus oponentes fueron igual de fuertes que los que enfrentaban ahora dudaban que fuera así; acabaron con sus oponentes y emprendieron el camino hacia el interior del lugar, encontrándose a su paso con decenas de hombres en el mismo estado que los primeros que hallaron, no había duda, Hibari había pasado por allí y no había dejado hombre en pie, un hubo rastros de la mas mínima piedad, los había golpeado con tal violencia que empezaban a temerle, ahora no sabían que encontrarían cuando lo vieran, ¿Sería acaso el mismo Hibari?...

El mencionado guardián seguía avanzando, acabando con todo a su paso, sin detenerse a mirar a quien golpeaba, ignorando los huesos rotos que su cuerpo presentaba pues a pesar de ser un haz en lo que a las peleas se refería, no pudo evitar recibir un par de golpes que le habían costado varias costillas, sin embargo eso poco o nada le importaba, continuo avanzando hasta llegar a una habitación que según recordaba de los planos del lugar, era su último obstáculo para llegar a "el", abrió las puertas de la habitación y tal como imagino, era la más custodiada, hombres de todas edades y tamaños, con cajas arma y anillos de diferentes elementos lo esperaban, ignoro el dolor que en ese momento recorría su cuerpo y se lanzo al ataque, tenía todas las de perder no lo negaba, pero había algo no lo dejaba caer, algo o mejor dicho alguien, que lo mantenía en pie a pesar del daño recibido, el motivo de su fortaleza… era ella, lucharía no solo por él, ahora también lo haría por ella, por su esposa, la madre de su hijo, lo único valioso que tenía en su miserable vida, por ella y la promesa de volver a su lado…

Sus rivales era fuertes, demasiado fuertes, más que los anteriores, eso sumado a su lastimado cuerpo lo tenían en clara desventaja, sin embargo, sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde estaba luchando a la par con ellos, que sorprendidos veían como sus compañeros caían uno a uno frente a sus ojos, notaron un instante de distracción en el guardián que había perdido el equilibrio ligeramente, no perdieron la oportunidad y entre los que aun estaban en pie lo atacaron, Hibari logro esquivar y derribar a sus atacantes mas su espalda había quedado descubierta, libre a cualquier ataque que no tardo en llegar, espero recibir el golpe más este nunca llego…

-¿Que hacen aquí? –cuestiono el guardián al ver como Yamamoto detuvo el ataque dirigido para él y los toros guardianes noqueaban a los pocos hombres que estaban consientes-

-Venimos a ayudarte –respondió Gokudera- para eso dejaste las coordenadas ¿no?

-Yo no deje nada –respondió cortante el guardián mientras les daba la espalda y se encaminaba a la sala donde estaría su rival- lárguense herbívoros, no necesito de ustedes

-Kasukabe nos dio las coordenadas de este lugar –replico Dino concluyendo que Kasukabe había revelado la información sin el consentimiento de Hibari- por que estaba preocupado por ti, no seas tan egoísta Kyoya hay gente que se preocupa por ti…

-Silencio –contesto el aludido deteniéndose sin girar a verlos- esta es mi pelea, herbívoros como ustedes no tiene por que meterse

-¡I-Pin es amiga nuestra! –exclamo Lambo recibiendo una intimidante mirada del guardián de la nube provocando que se escondiera detrás de Tsuna- nosotros también queremos…

-Cállate Lambo –replico Reborn sorprendiendo a los presentes-

Hibari desvió ligeramente su vista hacia el pequeño arcobaleno que se limito a asentir, el guardián no dijo una palabra más y retomo su marcha hacia la puerta que lo llevaría con "el", dejando atrás a los otros guardianes que por un momento se quedaron inmóviles, sin saber que hacer…

-¡Por qué Reborn! –Exclamo Tsuna- vinimos hasta aquí para ayudar a Hibari-san entonces por que…

-Esta es su pelea –contesto el arcobaleno ocultando su mirada tras la sombra de su sombrero- no tenemos derecho a interferir

-Entonces para que… -susurró Gokudera- ¡Para que hemos venido hasta aquí!

-Para eso –respondió el arcobaleno señalando la puerta por la que más hombres entraban rodeando a los guardianes- nadie debe interferir en la pelea de Hibari

-Pero… -trato de decir Tsuna-

-Acabemos con esto rápido Sawada –replico Ryohei- ¡Tengamos una victoria extrema!

-Vamos Tsuna –apoyo Yamamoto- cuando acabemos aquí podremos ir tras Hibari

El decimo solo asintió, habían ido a la base enemiga para poyar a Hibari y eso era lo que harían, cambio al instante a su híper modo y comenzó la batalla esperando poder llegar a tiempo y ayudar a un Hibari fuera de control…

Hibari podía oír como una batalla se desataba tras el más siguió caminando, sumergiéndose en la oscuridad de una habitación en la que la luz era casi inexistente, de pronto se oyó la voz de un hombre resonar por todo el lugar y un rayo de luz ilumino la silueta del sujeto…

-Bienvenido…. –saludo el hombre- Hibari Kyoya…

-Urami… -susurró el guardián- Nikushimi Urami…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, sé que es pequeño pero mi tiempo no me dio para más T_T, bueno espero que aunque sea chiquito les haya gustado, agradezco como siempre a todos los que dejan sus valiosas opiniones pues es gracias a ellas que puedo continuar escribiendo, ahora sí, sin más que decir me despido, nos estamos leyendo. ¡Hasta la próxima! *0*_


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo cap. Espero sea de su agrado y sin más que decir los dejo con este nuevo episodio de __**Mi familia**_

_**Sorpresas…**_

_Hibari podía oír como una batalla se desataba tras el más siguió caminando, sumergiéndose en la oscuridad de una habitación en la que la luz era casi inexistente, de pronto se oyó la voz de un hombre resonar por todo el lugar y un rayo de luz ilumino la silueta del sujeto…_

_-Bienvenido…. –saludo el hombre- Hibari Kyoya…_

_-Urami… -susurró el guardián- Nikushimi Urami…_

-Veo con satisfacción que lograste llegar hasta aquí –replico el hombre de apariencia madura, sin pasar los 40 años- al parecer mis hombres no fueron obstáculo para ti

-¿Por qué? –Cuestiono el guardián mientras apretaba su tonfas con fuerza- por que ella… por que ahora…

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto con ironía- Tu familia acabo con la mía –respondió con voz gruesa, cambiando la expresión de su rostro a una amenazante- ¡Tu padre no dudo un solo segundo para matar a mi esposa!

-Yo renuncie a todo lazo con esa familia –contesto mientras sus manos sangraban producto de la fuerza con la que apretaba sus armas- ¡I-Pin no tenía nada que ver! ¡Por qué tenias que atacarla!

-Su pecado fue ser tu esposa –respondió el hombre mientras avanzaba hacia el guardián- ser la esposa de un miembro del Yamaguchi-gumi – replico mientras se paraba frente a él- corrección, ser la compañera del próximo jefe del clan la llevo a la muerte

-¡Voy a matarte! –Exclamo el guardián perdiendo el control de sí mismo y lanzándose al ataque-

-¿Solo tienes esto para mí? –Cuestiono con tono burlón el mayor mientras esquivaba con maestría los ataques de Hibari- Esperaba más de ti Shinoda Kyoya

-¡Cierra la boca! –Exclamo logrando atestarle un golpe en la mandíbula logrando derribarlo- Yo… yo no pertenezco a esa familia…

Urami comenzó a reír de forma desquiciada mientras se ponía de pie como si nunca hubiese recibido el golpe, mostro un anillo del mismo elemento que Hibari y libero una caja arma, obteniendo de ella unas tonfas similares a las del guardián y lanzándose al ataque. Un certero golpe en el estomago basto para derribar al lastimado cuerpo de Hibari, cayendo a los pies de su atacante que se limitaba a mirarlo con superioridad.

-Tu mujer duró más en batalla –Replico Urami mientras pateaba las costillas rotas de Hibari-

-Esto… esto no ha terminado –contesto el guardián poniéndose de pie con dificultad- no acabara… ¡hasta que mueras! –Exclamo lanzándose al ataque nuevamente sin medir las consecuencias, estaba completamente cegado por la ira-

Urami volvió a esquivarlo para luego atestarle un golpe en la espalda provocando nuevamente su caída; Los miembros de la familia Vongola entraron a la habitación encontrándose con lago que no creyeron ver, por lo menos no en esta vida, Hibari Kyoya había sido derribado… nadie salía de su asombro pues nunca vieron al guardián de la nube en ese estado, herido, sangrante, derrotado…

-¡Hibari-san! –exclamo el decimo tratando de ir en su auxilio-

-No… ne te metas en esto… -replico Hibari poniéndose de pie con mayor dificultad que antes pues tenía graves lesiones por todo el cuerpo- esta… esta es mi pelea Sawada… -agregó mientras levantaba sus tonfas con clara intención de pelear- yo acabaré con el…

-Valientes palabras Kyoya –replico el mayor mientras se lanzaba al ataque- ¡veremos si puedes respaldarlas!

Tsuna veía con impotencia como su mejor guardián recibía la paliza de su vida, quería ayudar, se lo debía, trato de moverse, pro fue detenido por el pequeño arcobaleno, que miraba la pelea con igual e incluso mayor preocupación que el mismo Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-¡Déjame ir Reborn! –exclamo el decimo- ¡Mataran a Hibari-san!

-Hay peleas que solo puede pelearlas uno mismo Tsuna –respondió el aludido mientras veía como Hibari se ponía de pie cada vez que era derribado- esta es una de ellas…

-Pero… -trato de refutar el decimo siendo callado al instante por el arcobaleno-

-Entiéndelo Tsuna –replico alzando ligeramente la voz- Hibari no solo está peleando por él, también lo hace por I-Pin, por su hijo, esta es su pelea, no debemos intervenir…

-Está bien Tsuna –afirmo Dino posando sus manos sobre los hombros del decimo- Kyoya no perderá…

Tsuna asintió ligeramente reprimiendo aquel sentimiento de culpa que inundaba su ser, no había podido salvar a I-Pin y ahora solo podía mirar como destrozaban a Hibari sin poder hacer nada, solo observar…

Mientras tanto, en el hospital en el que I-Pin luchaba por su vida el panorama era diferente, Kyoko y Haru permanecían en la sala de espera pues no se habían apartado del lugar ni un solo instante desde que Hibari se fue, ambas permanecían en silencio hasta que vieron a una enfermera salir de la habitación un tanto alarmada, segundos después la muchacha volvió acompañada por el médico a cargo de la china, este a su vez acompañado por varios médicos mas, alarmadas se acercaron a la enfermera que acababa de salir dejando solo a los doctores en la habitación, preguntando por el estado de I-Pin, recibiendo noticias inesperadas…

La pelea continuaba en la base enemiga, siendo Hibari quien llevaba la peor parte, de continuar así no quedaría un hueso sano en su herido cuerpo, su oponente era fuerte, demasiado a los ojos de los Vongola y parecía conocer todos los movimientos de el guardián, Tsuna no lo soporto mas y decidió intervenir, así tenga que arreglar cuentas con el guardián después, intervendría…

-¿Tsuna? –La voz de su esposa por el auricular lo hizo detenerse al instante- ¿Tsuna estás ahí?

-¿Kyoko? –Cuestiono un tanto confundido, no era normal que lo llame en medio de una pelea- Sucede algo…

-I-Pin-chan… -susurró con voz entrecortada, parecía estar llorando cosa que preocupo al decimo- Ella…

-¿Que paso con I-Pin? –Cuestiono alzando la voz logrando llamar la atención de Hibari que estaba levantándose del suelo por enésima vez en esa batalla- Kyoko, ¿Qué paso?

La muchacha no podía articular palabra, simplemente empezó a llorar, siendo Haru quien le dio la noticia, una que dejo perplejo al decimo jefe Vongola…

-¿Qué… que paso con ella Sawada? –Cuestiono Hibari mientras apretaba sus tonfas con fuerza, algo no andaba bien y lo sabía, podía sentirlo- ¡Que rayos paso Sawada! –Exclamo mostrando por primera vez su preocupación ante los demás-

-I…I-Pin-chan… -susurró el decimo con la vista clavada en el suelo, sin atreverse a mirarlo-Ella… ella esta…

-Habla de una vez Sawada –pidió en un susurro el guardián mientras su rival disfrutaba del momento, del dolor y la angustia que por primera vez se veían reflejadas en el rostro del frio Hibari Kyoya…- ¡Dilo de una maldita vez!

-¡I-Pin está muerta! –Exclamo de repente sin encontrar otra forma de decirlo, mientras lágrimas de dolor y frustración se deslizaban por su rostro- I-Pin esta…. Muerta…

Hibari se detuvo al instante, por un momento creyeron que había dejado de respirar pues no mostraba señales de vida, el silencio reino en la sala, el mismo que fue roto por Urami que estallo en carcajadas, había logrado su objetivo, ahora Hibari pasaría todo lo que él tuvo que pasar cuando su padre le arrebato a su familia… De un momento a otro la sonrisa despareció y fue reemplazada por el sonido de algo al estrellarse contra una destrozada pared, todos los presentes vieron con asombro que era Urami quien salió despedido hacia el lugar, fijaron su vista en el guardián de la nube y lo que vieron no hizo más que provocar terror en ellos, el cuerpo de Hibari estaba bañado, por así decirlo, en llamas de última voluntad ¿Tonfas? No le fueron necesarias, sus puños le bastaron para lanzara a Urami contra esa pared, ¿Heridas? ¿Dolor? No existía, en los ojos del guardián no se distinguía más que odio y sed de sangre, no había nada que se pudiese hacer, la bestia había sido liberada y ahora, estaba fuera de control…

Notas de la autora

Y así allegamos al final de este capítulo, ¡mate a I-Pin! T_T pero… recuerden que esto es un Hibapin, así que no me linchen hasta leer el final de este fic T_T, y con respecto a lo de Hibari y el enredo de su familia, es un locura mía XD, que se verá en los próximas caps. *0* Espero les haya gustado y como siempre gradezco a quienes dejan sus valiosos comentarios pues ese es el combustible para mi inspiración, espero me disculpen si quedo un poco corto, en fin, siendo las 2 am en mi Apis, me despido, nos estamos leyendo SAYONARA *0*


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Hola a todos! He…. Pues… que puedo decir… ¡lamento mucho la tardanza! Es que tenía mucha tarea, a decir verdad tengo mucha XD pero me di un tiempito y aquí estoy de regreso con este nuevo episodio de __**Mi familia**__, espero sea de su agrado, y sin más que decir ahí se los dejo_

_**Dolor…**_

_El cuerpo de Hibari estaba bañado, por así decirlo, en llamas de última voluntad ¿Tonfas? No le fueron necesarias, sus puños le bastaron para lanzar a Urami contra esa pared, ¿Heridas? ¿Dolor? No existía, en los ojos del guardián no se distinguía más que odio y sed de sangre, no había nada que se pudiese hacer, la bestia había sido liberada y ahora, estaba fuera de control…_

Urami se levantó de entre los escombros con dificultad, aquel golpe lo había lastimado seriamente, alzo la vista buscando a Hibari más para cuando se dio cuenta lo tenía en frente, retrocedió casi instintivamente pues lo que vio no se parecía en nada al Hibari con el que estaba peleando. El rostro del pelinegro mostraba una sádica sonrisa al notar el terror de su rival, Urami se alejo lo más posible de el cogiendo luego, las tonfas dejadas por el propio guardián procediendo a atacar, sin embargo al ver hacia el frente donde debería estar Hibari no encontró nada, solo sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda que lo obligo a estamparse contra el piso, Usado una velocidad casi sobrehumana logro evadir un certero golpe dirigido a sus piernas de parte del guardián, la pelea seguía su curso bajo la incrédula mirada de los Vongola, que veían con cierto temor las acciones de Hibari, el mencionado muchacho acorralaba a cada instante al hombre que, segundos atrás le estaba dando una paliza, el cazador se había convertido en la presa y ahora, un descontrolado Hibari le propinaba golpe tras golpe, cada uno más potente que el otro, era increíble ver cómo el guardián podía moverse a tal velocidad con un cuerpo en tan deplorable estado, no parecía sentir dolor por aquella heridas, es más, podrían fácilmente decir que ni siquiera las sentía como tales, el resto de los guardianes solo miraban los destrozos que Hibari causaba sin atreverse a intervenir pues estaban consientes de que no podrían detenerlo, no cuando sus ojos mostraban esa cólera, esa ira, ese instinto asesino que hacía temblar a cualquiera, sin embargo pasaron por alto un pequeño detalle del que solo fue testigo el pequeño arcobaleno, y ese fue, no… esas fueron… lagrimas… a cada golpe una rebelde lagrima de dolor, no del físico pues ese era prácticamente ignorado, era el dolor por la pérdida de la mujer que amaba, por la falta que le haría ahora que no estaría más a su lado, no volvería a oír sus risas, sus bromas, no podría disfrutar más de aquellos instantes de silencio que compartían juntos, aquellos momentos en que una mirada entre ambos bastaba para entenderse, no disfrutaría más de su compañía, otra vez perdía algo importante, otra maldita vez veía como lo más valioso de su miserable existencia se desvanecía entre sus manos y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, justo cuando empezaba a dejar atrás su pasado la vida lo golpeaba cruel y dolorosamente mostrándole una vez más que su destino era estar solo, que no tenía derecho a ser feliz pues ese privilegio le fue arrebato desde que era pequeño, y ahora que pensaba podría recuperar parte de la humanidad que había perdido sucedía esto, la había perdido y esta vez… para siempre…

Mientras esto sucedía en la base enemiga, el panorama en el hospital donde momentos atrás I-Pin luchaba por su vida era realmente desolador, Kyoko lloraba desconsolada en el hombro de Haru mientras esta llevaba en brazos al hijo del guardián, Chrome, que por decisión de Mukuro se había quedado con ellas trataba de reprimir aquellas lagrimas que nacían producto de la pérdida de una de sus mejores amigas resultando imposible hacerlo, Futa trataba de consolar a una destrozada Bianchi a pesar de que él mismo no podía reprimir sus lagrimas por la partida de su compañera de juegos. La partida de I-Pin, aquella pequeña niña procedente de china, ahora toda una mujer, dejaba un vacio muy grande entre los miembros de la familia Vongola y estaban seguros que quienes más sufrirían con esta pérdida, aunque lo negara, serian Hibari y su pequeño hijo. Kazuya que ahora era llevado en brazos por Haru, crecería sin una madre que lo cuidara, sin el amor que solo I-Pin podría darle, sin la calidez que solo podría darle una madre… Durante casi una hora no se escuchaban más que llantos en aquella sala de urgencias, tanto Kyoko como Haru pidieron a los doctores dejar el cuerpo de I-Pin tal y como estaba en su habitación pues sabían que Hibari querría verla aunque sea una vez antes de su funeral, entendían que él no sería capaz de sacar todo el dolor que llevaba dentro con todos los amigo y familiares de la china cerca, solo tendría una oportunidad de despedirse y esa sería, cuando volviera triunfante de aquella pelea en la que vengaría la muerte de su esposa, e I-Pin lo estaría esperando. Estaos y más pensamientos cruzaban por las mentes de los presentes de aquella sala mientras permanecían en el más absoluto silencio, sin embargo, inesperada llegada de alguien al lugar bastaría para romperlo…

-Tu… -susurro Bianchi al ver la silueta de aquel hombre entrar por la puerta de aquella sala…-

Urami no podía leer el patrón de los movimientos del guardián, eran inciertos, indefinidos, no seguían ningún orden que le permitiera anticiparlos, solo tuvo la oportunidad de verlo así en una ocasión, de eso ya muchos años atrás y sabía muy bien que, en ese estado nada podría detenerlo. Aquel momento de distracción le costó caro pues en un instante el guardián estaba frente a él, al otro había desparecido, alerto sus sentidos para poder detectarlo, más cuando lo logro sintió un dolor punzante en la espalda lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribarlo de espaldas al guardián.

-Q-que rayos… -susurro Urami tratando de incorporarse sintiendo entonces un dolor punzante, no en la espalda, ahora en sus brazos producto de la presión que el guardián ejercía en el-

-¿Duele? –Cuestiono Hibari ejerciendo más presión disfrutando de los gemidos de dolor de su rival- no es nada comparado con lo que ella sintió ¡Nada! –Exclamo ejerciendo más presión aun logrando romper uno de los brazos de Urami ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros- ¡Esto no se compara a lo que ella tuvo que sufrir!

Había perdido el control, eso era definitivo pues sus acciones así lo demostraban, termino de romper el brazo derecho de su rival para luego proseguir con las piernas inmovilizándolo al instante, con apenas un brazo para defenderse trataba de bloquear los puños del guardián mas no le era posible, Hibari golpeaba una otra vez el rostro de Urami sin el mas mínimo rastro de piedad, no había parte de su camisa que no se tiñera de la sangre de su enemigo, estaba descargando su dolor, su rabia, su frustración, todo ello iba marcado en cada uno de los golpes, Hibari ya no escuchaba razones ahora solo obedecía a su instinto y este le dictaba una sola cosa "mátalo."

Hibari tomo con su mano derecha un trozo de varilla de fierro que había en el suelo, producto de la pelea claro está, y sin la más mínima contemplación ni piedad la clavó en el destrozado brazo de Urami que solo alcanzó a emitir un quejido de dolor al sentir el metal atravesando su piel inmovilizándolo al instante contra el suelo.

Tsuna y el resto de sus guardianes veían con sorpresa, no, más que sorpresa, veían con terror los alcances de aquel enloquecido hombre, no reconocían mas en el al guardián de la nube, solo era un hombre cegado por el dolor y la sed de venganza, uno que sabían, era violento, pero aquello que presenciaban sobrepasaba por mucho su imaginación, ese ya no era un hombre, era un demonio…

-¡Hibari-san detente! –Exclamo Tsuna asustado de los alcances del guardián pues veía la sangre salir a cantaros del cuerpo caído de Urami- ¡Hibari-sa…!

-¡Cállate! –Exclamo Hibari descuidando a su rival y sorprendiendo al resto de los guardianes- ¡Tú menos que nadie tiene derecho a decir algo!

Esas palabras fueron un golpe bajo para Tsuna, el más que nadie estaba consciente de su responsabilidad, que no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada pero no iba a permitir que él continuara con aquella barbaridad que estaba cometiendo pues hace mucho eso había cruzado la línea de lo despiadado, I-Pin no hubiese querido eso para Hibari, además Hibari no podía abandonarlo todo pues aun le quedaba algo por que luchar, aun tenía a su hijo Kazuya. Alzo la mirada con todo el valor que pudo reunir dispuesto a detenerlo, mas lo que vio no le permitió articular palabra alguna…

Hibari había cogido del suelo una de sus casi inservibles tonfas, la cual estaba "astillada" por así decirlo, pues poseía una filosa punta que no dudo en usar, pues estaba rasgando lenta dolorosamente el pecho de su rival, esbozando una sonrisa totalmente desquiciada al ver la sangre emanar de aquellos cortes, sin embargo, lo que reflejaban sus ojos contrastaba totalmente con aquella sádica expresión, su mirada reflejaba… vacio… no parecía querer hacer lo que su cuerpo realizaba, parecía desear detenerse, para con aquella tortura, mas su cuerpo y su instinto, su sed de venganza, el recordar todo lo que ese sujeto hizo y que por su culpa ahora ella, su esposa, estaba muerta lo impulsaban a seguir sin la mas mínima intención de detenerse, torturarlo hasta que se él, Urami, quien pida a gritos que lo matase, así le costara la vida…

-E-eso Kyoya… – articulo Urami con apenas fuerza para mover sus labios- Co-conviértete e-en lo que t-tu padre… en lo que tu padre quería… quería que fueras...

-Cállate… -susurro el guardián apretando con fuerza el "arma" que llevaba en las manos- ¡Cállate!

-Co-conviértete... –susurro haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias del guardián- e-en un… un demonio…

-¡Cállate!-Exclamo el guardián como si esas palabras detonaran algún interruptor, algo que lo hacía perder la poca cordura que aún conservaba, mientras incrustaba el arma en el cuerpo de Urami oyéndose luego, un gemido de dolor por parte del hombre- Cállate…

No supo si fue por la híper intuición heredada de sus antepasados o por algo que desconocía, pero Tsuna notó inseguridad, la disyuntiva que se reflejaba en la vacía mirada del guardián, al igual que el pequeño arcobaleno, siendo ellos los únicos en notarlo. Debía ser fuerte, no temer, pues se lo debía a I-Pin y al hijo que ella tuvo con Hibari, ahora lo detendría, lo haría por la deuda que tenía con ellos…

-¡Hibari-san! –Exclamo Tsuna con cierto temor, pero dispuesto detenerlo- ¡Detente! ¡Debes detenerte! ¡Esto no está bien!

-No… -susurro el guardián deteniéndose momentáneamente para luego dirigirle una intimidante mirada al decimo- no te metas… ¡No te metas en esto Sawada! –Exclamo logrando que Tsuna temblara mas no que retrocediera-

-¡Debes detenerte! –replico el aludido sacando valor de quien sabe donde pues con aquella mirada hasta Gokudera retrocedió- I-Pin no hubiese…

-¡I-Pin está muerta! –exclamo el guardián logrando callar al decimo- esta… muerta…

-¡Pero Kazuya no! –replico Tsuna al parecer, haciendo reaccionar a Hibari pues los ojos del guardián se ensancharon ligeramente, como recordando algo anteriormente olvidado- ¡Ya perdió a su madre! ¡¿Quieres quitarle a su padre también? –Cuestiono en lo que mas parecía un grito al ver el deplorable estado del cuerpo de Kyoya, realmente era sorprendente verlo aun de pie- ¡¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¡Dime Hibari-san! ¡¿Es eso?

-No... -Susurró el guardián sujetando de pronto su cabeza entre sus manos, empezando a temblar ligeramente- eso no… yo no… no quie…

-E-eres débil…. –dijo en un susurro el jadeante el agonizante Urami llamando la atención de todos, especialmente la de Kyoya- N-no has ca-cambiado… -agrego para sorpresa de todos con una ligera sonrisa en los labios- e-eres el mismo estúpido… de siempre…

-Cierra la boca… -susurró el guardián con en tono amenazante, como si aquella palabras abrieran un vieja herida-

-N-no pudiste salvarlas… -insistió el caído viendo como el cuerpo del guardián se tensaba- ni a tu madre, ni… a tu esposa… e-eres solo basura…

-Esto es malo… -susurró Reborn al oír aquellas palabras logrando llamar la atención de los guardianes- esta hurgando en un herida muy profunda… una que ni siquiera ha sanado…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –cuestiono el decimo fijando su vista en el arcobaleno- ¿Sabes algo de esto verdad Reborn? Dime que…

-¡Cállate! –Exclamo Hibari interrumpiendo sin quererlo a Tsuna mientras sujetaba de la destrozada camisa a Urami y lo alzaba del suelo- Callat…

-T-tu pierdes… -susurro con una mueca que bien podría ser interpretada por una sonrisa mientras Tsuna y compañía veían la camisa del guardián se teñía de sangre y no precisamente la de su rival-

Hibari descendió la vista hacia su pecho, casi a la altura del corazón precisamente, notando como, con la misma "arma" que había usado contra Urami, ahora él era atravesado, soltó a su rival quien cayó pesadamente contra el pavimento pues tenía las piernas rotas, mientras él caía casi inmediatamente; la imagen de I-Pin y su hijo cruzaron por su mente mientras se desplomaba, la sonrisa de ella con Kazuya en brazos, al pequeño removerse en brazos de su madre tratando de alcanzarlo, la imagen de su familia, aquella que no pudo proteger… Las llamas de última voluntad que anteriormente lo rodeaban comenzaron a reducirse hasta el punto de extinguirse por completo, sin embargo, el ver a Urami a su lado, vivo, con aquella sonrisa que no desaparecía de su rostro por vencerlo de nuevo lograron encender aquella llama, una que sería llamada con mucha razón de "última voluntad" pues sabía que si Urami seguía con vida no descansaría hasta matar a su hijo solo por el hecho de llevar su sangre; hizo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban y se puso de pie levantando a un sorprendido Urami del suelo, lo había decidido, si debía morir se lo llevaría con él, ese, sería el ultimo regalo que podría dejarle a su hijo…

-Sawada… -susurro captando la atención del decimo que veía la escena con desconcierto, siendo incapaz de moverse- cuida de el… -agrego mientras que sus llamas empezaban a crecer- cuida de Kyoya por mi…

-E-espera Hibari-san… -pidió el decimo entendiendo el significado de aquellas palabras- qu-que… no… ¡Detente! No puedes…

-¡Por favor! –exclamo cortando la frase del decimo sorprendiendo a los guardianes- cuidalo por mi…

-Hibari-san… -susurró el castaño sin saber que más decir o hacer-

-N-no cometas… un estupidez Kyoya… -susurro Urami mientras trataba inútilmente de moverse pues la mayoría de sus huesos estaban rotos, salvo por el único brazo que Hibari no había roto en su totalidad-

-Nos vemos en el infierno… -respondió estando consciente del daño que su cuerpo había recibido en batalla y de que la herida en su pecho comprometió órganos importantes por lo que uso sus esposas, en ambos…-

-¡No voy a morir aquí! –Exclamo mientras atravesaba el cuerpo del guardián con un artilugio que había recogido del suelo sin resultado alguno pues las esposas seguían encogiéndose dando como resultado el sonido de más huesos crujir, no solo de él, también los del guardián…-

-¡Detente Hibari-san! –exclamo el decimo tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, ¡Que le diría a Kazuya en unos años cuando preguntara por él!, no Hibari no podía morir, su hijo lo necesitaba…- Hibari-sa…

-Suficiente Tsuna... -susurro Reborn deteniéndolo- Las heridas en su cuerpo son graves, las probabilidades de que sobreviva son casi nulas, por no decir que es imposibles, el sabe eso

-Tal vez Shamal… -susurro Gokudera tratando de encontrar una salida viable-

-Hibari está dando la vida por su hijo… -respondió el arcobaleno entendiendo las razones del guardián- es lo último que quiere y puede hacer por el...

Hibari esbozó una ligera sonrisa al oír las palabras del arcobaleno, ahora podría irse tranquilo, no al mismo lugar que I-Pin pues había matado a demasiada gente en su venganza para merecer ir al mismo lugar que ella pero… al menos pudo hacer lo mismo que ella, proteger aquello que ambos quisieron, a su hijo…

-Adiós Kazuya… -susurro mientras soltaba todas sus llamas de golpe y las esposas se cerraban con fuerza- hasta siempre…

-¡Detente Kyoya! –Exclamó una voz desde la puerta de aquel destrozado lugar logrando su cometido evitando que aquellas esposas se detuvieran milímetros antes de destrozarlos, a ambos…-

Tsuna y el resto de sus guardianes giraron al instante hacia la fuente de aquella voz, observando con sorpresa la figura de pie frente a ellos, Hibari no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, ¿Acaso su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada? ¿Acaso aquello era posible? ¿Podría real…?

-Detente… -pidió con voz suplicante aquella silueta desde el mismo lugar- por favor…

-I-Pin… -susurro el guardián aun sin creerlo- estas… viva…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este episodio, espero haya sido de su agrado y les ofrezco nuevamente una disculpa por la tardanza, estoy con el tiempo justo asa que paso a retirarme, no sin antes agradecer a todos aquellos que dejan sus valiosos comentarios capitula tras capitulo, ahora sí, sin mas que decir, me retiro, hasta potra oportunidad *0*_


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Hola a todos! XD pues aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo de Mi familia XD como no quiero aburrirlos con tanta palabrería, los dejo con este nuevo episodio, espero les guste XD_

_**Pasado…**_

_-Detente… -pidió con voz suplicante aquella silueta desde el mismo lugar- por favor…_

_-I-Pin… -susurro el guardián aun sin creerlo- estas… viva…_

El tiempo se detuvo por unos instantes para Hibari, ella estaba allí, de pie frente a él, mirándolo con aquellos ojos que esta vez suplicaban se detuviera, su corazón latió de forma desenfrenada al verla, ¡Dios! ¡Estaba viva!, desvió su mirada a Mukuro pensando que tal vez era un ilusión de su parte, los demás guardianes hicieron lo mismo, a lo que el aludido solo agito las manos dando a entender que él no había hecho nada; Kyoya devolvió la vista hacia I-Pin aun sin creer lo que sus ojos veían, hizo desaparecer las esposas que aun rodeaban su cuerpo y el de su rival al notar como la china caminaba con dificultad hacia él, dando como resultado que Urami cayera pesadamente contra el suelo, Hibari trato de moverse, dio unos pasos hacia ella mas el dolor de sus heridas se hizo presente, su vista comenzó a nublarse cayendo irremediablemente de rodillas en el frio piso manchado de sangre, trato de levantarse obteniendo como resultando que su heridas solo sangraran mas, maldijo internamente su debilidad mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, ¡Con un demonio! ¡Quería alcanzarla! ¡Cerciorarse de que era real!, abrió los ojos al sentir una cálida mano rozando su mejilla, alzo la vista y la vio, era ella, lo había alcanzado, era real…

Tsuna y sus guardianes veían la escena desde lejos pues cuando quisieron ayudar a Hibari a ponerse de pie mas Reborn lo detuvo "_Déjenlo solo" "Se sentiría humillado si lo ayudan, mas ahora que I-Pin esta frente a él" _esas habían sido las palabras del arcobaleno, en cierta forma tenía razón pues veían como él hacia todo lo posible por acercarse a la china sin mirarlos siquiera, eso daba a entender que no quería su ayuda, pero era realmente difícil mantenerse al margen viéndolo en ese estado, debía por lo menos tener 6 costillas rotas, además de la herida en su pecho y de la varilla de metal que llevaba incrustada en el abdomen, dolía con solo ver aquellas heridas y resultaba increíble verlo aun consiente, Tsuna vio como I-Pin caminaba con cierta dificultad hacia el caído guardián ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Cómo es que ella estaba con vida? Esas preguntas las haría después, cuando todo hubiese terminado…

-Es suficiente Kyoya… -susurró la china mientras acariciaba la mejilla del guardián poniéndose a su altura- puedes detenerte…

-Estas… -susurró Hibari con la mirada gacha y atrayéndola sorpresivamente hacia él, abrazándola con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban ocultando su rostro de ella, como temiendo que al soltarla ella se desvaneciera- estas viva…

-Estoy de vuelta… -replico I-Pin respondiendo al abrazo del guardián con cuidado de no hundir mas aquel objeto que atravesaba el cuerpo de Hibari, sin decir nada de la rebelde lagrima que lo sintió derramar- perdón si te preocupe…

-Bienvenida… -susurro el guardián sin querer soltarla- bienvenida…. A… casa…

-¡Kyoya! –exclamo la china al sentirlo desvanecerse sobre ella, había perdido el conocimiento, o tal vez algo peor…- ¡Reacciona! ¡Tsuna-san! –llamo al decimo esperando que hiciera algo- Kyoya no…

-¡Joven amo! –Se oyó las voces de dos hombres acompañados por Shamal y… ¿El tío Kawahiro? , Que rodearon al instante a la pareja- Esta en peores condiciones que la ultima vez… ¡Joven amo resista!

-¿Cómo esta? –Cuestiono Kawahiro luego de que Shamal revisara raudamente las heridas del guardián- ¿Crees que pueda lograrlo?

-No lo sé… -contestó el aludido con cierto pesar- su cuerpo está destrozado, la herida en su pecho y abdomen parecen comprometer órganos importantes, si le soy sincero… -dijo haciendo una breve pausa como si estuviera pensando la forma adecuada para decirlo- dudo mucho que sobreviva…

-¡Tiene que hacer algo! –Replico I-Pin con ojos llorosos mientras tomaba al médico de las solapas de su traje- Kyoya no puede…

-E-Es inútil… -Dijo Urami llamando la atención de todos ¿Acaso ese tipo no iba a morir nunca?- Kyoya no podr…

-Nikushimi Urami –replico una voz ya conocida por los miembros de la familia Vongola- Se te haya culpable por los crímenes cometidos años atrás contra la familia Shinoda líder del Yamaguchi-gumi, por la rebelión en su contra y por atentar en la actualidad contra la familia Vongola

-Vindice… -susurró el decimo al ver a los ejecutores-

Tsuna y sus guardianes vieron como los ejecutores de Vindice llevaron a Urami hacia la prisión encadenado al igual que Mukuro cuando se enfrento con la familia Vongola y fue hallado culpable, simultáneamente a este hecho Hibari era llevado hacia un auto que los esperaba fuera de la base enemiga, I-Pin subió con el e inmediatamente se trasladaron a la base Vongola. Con ayuda de otro medio de transporte Tsuna y sus guardianes llegaron casi inmediatamente después de I-Pin al hospital de la base, reuniéndose con ella que llevaba a Kazuya en brazos y con aquellos extraños hombres, uno de apariencia madura y otro aparentemente de la edad del guardián, ambos totalmente desconocidos para el decimo jefe pero igual de preocupados por el "joven amo" esperando noticias de él pues había sido ingresado a la sala de urgencias apenas cruzo la puerta del hospital.

-Se que no es momento para esto –dijo Tsuna acercándose a I-Pin que permanecía en silencio, con la mirada gacha y podría jurar que tratando de reprimir sus lagrimas para así, mostrarse fuerte ante los demás- pero… ¿Podrías explicarnos que paso? ¿Cómo es que estas viva? y… ¿Quiénes son ellos? –Agregó dirigiendo la mirada a los dos extraños que permanecían alejados del grupo- I-Pin…

-Ellos son parte del Yamaguchi-gumi –explico Kawahiro que permanecía al lado de I-Pin- son los subordinados de Hibari Kyoya

-¿Yamaguchi… gumi? –Cuestiono Tsuna sin saber de que hablaba el mayor- eso es…

-Sigues siendo un inútil –regaño Reborn golpeando la cabeza del decimo- Yamaguchi gumi es el sindicato más grande de la mafia japonesa, los Yakuza. –explico el arcobaleno dejando sorprendido a más de uno; si esos eran los subordinados de Hibari entonces el…- La familia Shinoda es quien actualmente ostenta el liderazgo, la cabeza actual del clan es Shinoda Kenichi, padre de Hibari…

-¡HE! –fue la exclamación general, exceptuando a I-Pin que al parecer estaba al tanto y Mukuro claro está, que solo ensancho ligeramente los ojos, eso había sido inesperado para casi todos-

-Pe-pero s-su apellido –replico el decimo-su apellido es Hib…

-Ese es el apellido de su madre –contesto uno de los subordinados del guardián- Hibari Suzume-sama

-I-Pin –llamo el decimo- ¿Sabias algo de esto?

-Si… -respondió la china sin apartar la vista de la puerta de la sala de urgencias- me lo dijo antes de casarnos…

-Ahora entiendo por qué era tan violento –susurró Gokudera- era un Yakuza después de todo…

-Kyoya-sama no siempre fue así… -replicó el otro subordinado del guardián con la mirada calvada en el suelo- sucedieron cosas que… que lo convirtieron en lo que ahora conocen…

-¿Qué cosas? –cuestiono inquisidor el decimo, no era el momento, estaba consciente de eso pero debía saber la verdad de Hibari, además del Cómo es que I-Pin está con vida – por cierto, ustedes ¿Son?

-Katzuki –informo el mayor- Yamada Katzuki

-Tanaka –secundo el más joven- Nagase Tanaka

-Entonces… -replico Tsuna- ¿Cuál es la historia?

-Todo comenzó –explico Katzuki- hace 20 años aproximadamente…

-¿20 años? En es entonces Hibari-san sería solo un niño –replico el decimo recibiendo un golpe de parte del arcobaleno- ¿Por qué me golpeas Reborn?

-No interrumpas el relato Tsuna –regaño El arcobaleno- esto es importante, también involucra a los Vongola

-Efectivamente Reborn-san –afirmo Katzuki- lo sucedido con la familia del joven amo también involucra a los Vongola –agregó llevándose varias miradas de confusión por parte de los guardianes, especialmente del decimo- como dije al principio, esto comienza hace 20 años atrás, tal vez un poco antes, con la alianza entre el Yamaguchi-gumi y la familia Vongola…

-¡Oya! –Exclamo Mukuro llamando la atención de los presentes – recuerdo haber oído algo de eso, un pacto entre la mafia italiana y la japonesa

-Está en lo correcto –contesto Tanaka- fue un pacto firmado entre la familia Vongola y la familia Shinoda, representante del Yamaguchi-gumi, dicho pacto traería consigo prosperidad para ambas familias, más un pequeño grupo se oponía a aquella alianza formando poco tiempo después una fuerza de oposición

-De acuerdo –afirmó Gokudera- hasta ahí todo claro, pero eso ¿Que tiene que ver con el cambio de Hibari? Además esta ese tipo… ¿Urami es que así llamaba?

-Nikushimi Urami fue el maestro de Kyoya-sama –afirmo Katzuki- desde pequeño fue entrenado por él en el uso de las tonfas y demás instrumentos de batalla

-No hace falta usar mi híper intuición –replico Tsuna – para saber que esta historia es más compleja de lo que parece ¿Cierto?

-Así es –respondió Tanaka- yo era pequeño cuando todo esto paso, quien puede explicarles mejor las cosas es Katzuki–agrego dándole la palabra al mayor- el ha vivido todo desde el principio…

-Cuando Kyoya-sama nació –empezó a decir Katzuki- su vida fue decidida. Al ser hijo único debía convertirse en el mejor para ser digno de heredar el puesto de jefe, por lo que Kenichi-sama sometió al joven amo a duros entrenamientos desde que tuvo uso de razón, mas aun después de la visita de Iemitsu-san –agrego sorprendiendo a Tsuna ¿Acaso su padre conocía a la familia de Hibari? ¡Desde cuando!- en ese entonces Kyoya-sama contaba con 5 años de edad, sea por casualidad o por cosas del "destino", Iemitsu-san traía consigo un anillo de prueba, uno de los arcobalenos, Verde si mal no recuerdo, estaba trabajando en ellos; cuando se acerco a saludar al joven amo el mencionado anillo cayó de su bolsillo, terminando en manos de él que estaba de mal humor por no haber podido dominar un movimiento que Urami le estaba enseñando, como dije antes, no sé si fue simple coincidencia, pero el anillo brilló…

-¡Imposible! –Replico Gokudera incrédula ante tal afirmación- para usar la llama de un anillo se necesita concentración, ¡Hibari tenía 5 años! Es imposible que…

-Como dije al principio –contradijo el mayor- Kyoya-sama ha pasado por un entrenamiento muy duro desde pequeño, la concentración no era problema para él, pero entiendo su punto Gokudera-san –agrego Katzuki dirigiendo su mirada hacia el- para nosotros fue una sorpresa también que hiciera algo como eso, mas aun cuando los anillos aun eran defectuosos, sin embargo, por decisión de Timoteo-san y Reborn usted no me dejara mentir –replico dirigiéndose al arcobaleno- Kyoya sama fue elegido para ser, en el futuro un guardián de la familia Vongola

-¿Es eso cierto? –Cuestiono Tsuna dirigiéndose al arcobaleno- Reborn, ¿Es verdad lo que dice?

-Si… -respondió el aludido- sin embargo, después del incidente con la oposición de la alianza Kyoya desapareció -agrego mientras dirigía la vista a la sala de terapia intensiva en la que el guardián permanecía- nadie supo más de él, por eso me sorprendió encontrar a un chico de su descripción física, pues no lo conocía en persona, además de llevaba el apellido Hibari, todo parecía indicar que era el mismo chico elegido por el noveno, mas nada era seguro así que preferí callar

-Todos mencionan el "incidente de la alianza" –recalcó Gokudera- pero… ¿Eso qué es?

-Como mencione anteriormente –recordó Katzuki- surgió una oposición en contra de la alianza entre el Yamaguchi-gumi y los Vongola, más aun cuando se acordó que el joven amo seria un guardián de la mafia italiana, las cosas se agravaron después de ese nombramiento y los conflictos internos comenzaron, desconocíamos al líder de la rebelión pues se mantenía oculto, sin embargo teníamos una ligera sospecha de quien podría ser

-Nikushimi Urami -susurro el decimo-

-Efectivamente –contesto Katzuki- pues fue Urami quien nunca estuvo de acuerdo con el pacto, solía decir que de seguir con esa alianza el Yamaguchi-gumi terminaría siendo una extensión más de los Vongola, que terminarían por someternos. Se abrió una secreta investigación en su contra, luego de unos meses de investigación se le hallo culpable de incitar la rebelión en contra del clan, el castigo a eso…

-Es la muerte –Completo la frase Tanaka con la mirada clavada en el suelo, al parecer el castigo iba más allá de una simple muerte- no solo del culpable, también de su familia…

-¡Que! –Exclamo Tsuna ante la información recibida, si creía que matar al culpable era demasiado, matar a su familia era…- eso es…es…

-Es la ley de la mafia japonesa Tsuna –aclaro Reborn con la mirad ligeramente sombría- los Yakuza son mas radicales que la mafia que tu conoces, ellos no perdonan una traición, ni siquiera Vindice puede intervenir en sus castigos, esa es su ley…

-¡Pero es inhumano! -exclamo el decimo indignado por aquellas reglas-

-El hecho es -dijo Katzuki prosiguiendo con su relato- que intervenimos la guarida de los rebeldes y acabamos… con todos, mataron a su esposa frente a él –agrego con cierto pesar-sin embargo, Urami logro escapar en medio de la conmoción jurando vengarse por la muerte de su esposa. Kenichi-sama cometió muchos errores –agrego recordando las suplicas de aquellos que mataron durante el conflicto- la presión de ser ascendido a jefe abruptamente por la enfermedad de su padre, la oposición ante la alianza y muchos otros factores lo llevaron a tomar decisiones equivocadas, queriendo encontrar una salida a todo vio en el joven amo un solución potencial, que traería beneficios para el clan, por lo que empezó a presionarlo más de lo que de por sí, ya hacía.

-Kyoya-sama solía ser un niño tranquilo –agrego Tanaka con una ligera sonrisa, recordando que cuando pequeños eran compañeros de juegos – a decir verdad, no le gustaba pelear, prefería pasar el tiempo con su madre, Suzume-sama, ella era la única que junto a su abuelo enfermo lo trataban como algo más que el próximo jefe, su padre… -agrego recordando con pesar el cambio que había sufrido desde que tomo el liderazgo del clan- el cambio demasiado, se obsesiono con demostrar a la oposición que el Yamaguchi-gumi no sería doblegado por los Vongola y empezó a tratar a Kyoya-sama como una mera herramienta, no habia mas ratos libres, era simplemente entrenar desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer, el pobre caía rendido y así transcurrió el tiempo, el se volvió muy fuerte, más que cualquier adulto en la base, pero no, eso no era suficiente –agrego cerrando los puños con fuerza y hablando con cierto resentimiento hacia el padre de Kyoya- no, él era el próximo jefe y debía entrenar más, hasta el punto de perder el conocimiento en pleno combate, Kenichi-sama fue muy…

-Calma Tanaka –regaño Tatsuki al notar cómo se alteraba al recordar los maltratos a los que fue sometido el "joven amo" cuando niño-

-Hibari-san… -susurró el decimo con pesar, nunca pensó que el guardián hubiese tenido ese pasado, pero algo le decía que las cosas no terminaban allí-

-Cuando Kyoya-sama cumplió diez años – dijo Katzuki prosiguiendo con el relato- como bien dijo Tanaka, el podía vencer a un adulto en batalla, era admirable lo que el duro entrenamiento había hecho con él, mas no disfrutaba de las peleas cosa que enfurecía a su padre, era demasiado blando para ser un líder, esa noche, después de que fue regañado por su "debilidad" y enviado a su habitación como castigo se oyó una explosión en el ala oeste de la base, Urami había cumplido su palabra y estaba comenzando con su venganza. A todos nos tomo por sorpresa el ataque, contaba con una basto ejercito de seguidores, victimas tal vez del Yamaguchi-gumi, no lo sé… -agrego recordando a sus compañeros caídos- pero esa noche fue desastrosa, a donde quiera que volteaba habían peleas realizándose, sangre derramándose por todas partes, recuerdo que corrí a la habitación donde se encontraba el joven amo y lo encontré defendiendo a su madre, como dije él era muy fuerte pero al fin y al cabo era un niño… confiado de haber derrotado a su oponente se giro con dirección a su madre, Suzume-sama pareció notar que su rival no estaba del todo vencido, corrió hacia el joven amo y lo protegió a costa de… de su propia vida… -agrego mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza al recordar lo inútil que fue en esa ocasión- Kyoya-sama vio con sus propios ojos como mataron a su madre, ella cayó frente a él, el joven amo pareció entrar en shock, movía a su madre tratando de reanimarla más le fue imposible, por un momento creí que el joven amo había dejado de respirar pues no se movía, trate de acercarme y entonces sucedió… Kyoya-sama… enloqueció… su cuerpo fue bañado en lo que ustedes conocen como llamas de última voluntad y arraso con todo a su paso, no distinguió entre amigos o enemigos, simplemente acabo con todo…

-No reconoció ni a su padre –agrego Tanaka recordando fragmentos de la batalla que aun guardaba en su memoria pues el había permanecido escondido junto a otros niños hijos de los socios de la familia- fue entonces cuando Kenichi-sama comprendió la magnitud de sus actos, quiso crear un guerrero indestructible y como resultado obtuvo un demonio…

-Al ver que no podría vencer –dijo Katzuki continuando con la historia- Urami volvió a huir abandonando a sus seguidores a merced de Kyoya-sama, todos, incluso nosotros comenzamos a ocultarnos del joven amo, Kenichi-sama trato de detenerlo pero solo logro enfurecerlo más, el joven amo lo ataco como si fuera un enemigo más logrando derribarlo, iba a darle el golpe de "gracia" sin embargo, oyó la voz de Suzume-sama pidiéndole que no lo hiciera, ayudada por algunos sobrevivientes había llegado hasta allí, logrando en lo que fue su última acción, detener la masacre…

-Después de eso –agrego Tanaka- Kyoya-sama cambio totalmente, dejo de lado todo para sumirse en su entrenamiento, con el pasar de los años se hizo mucho más fuerte que cualquiera en la región de Kobe, buscaba rivales cada vez mas fuertes para probar su fuerza, su abuelo y su padre, especialmente el, trataron de que fuera igual que antes mas fue imposible, cuando cumplió 13 años abandono la base y rompió todo lazo con la familia –agrego recordando la conversación de Kyoya con su padre y abuelo-

Inicio de flash back

-No tienes que irte Kyoya –replico Kenichi, padre del guardián- puedo traer a rivales fuertes aquí si eso es lo que quieres, no es necesario que…

-No quieras dártela de padre abnegado –respondió Kyoya con cierta ironía mientras tomaba una mochila en la que había empacado un poco de ropa, solo lo necesario- ese papel no te queda Kenichi

-¿Cuándo cambiaste tanto Kyo-chan? –cuestiono su abuelo tratando de apelar a su lado sentimental, eso si aún le quedaba alguno- ¿Dónde quedo el pequeño que disfrutaba de pasar el tiempo conversando con su familia?

-Ese, abuelo –respondió dirigiéndole una mirada vacía al anciano- murió junto a mi madre

-¡Esto no es lo que ella hubiese querido Kyoya! –reclamo Kenichi en un vano esfuerzo de que se quedara- ella…

-Ella tampoco hubiese querido –replico enfrentando por última vez a su padre- que me convirtiera en un maldito mafioso asesino sin moral como tu –agrego con mirada desafiante logrando intimidar a su padre- nunca supiste entenderla, así que no vengas a decirme lo que ella hubiese querido si ni siquiera te dignaste a conocerla

-Pues te estás convirtiendo justamente en lo que dijiste Kyoya –agrego con cierto deje de tristeza el abuelo del guardian- en un asesino sin moral

-No es cierto –respondió el aludido dirigiéndose a la salida-

-Y entonces ¿Por qué? –Cuestiono el anciano- ¿Por qué siempre buscas pelear? ¡Que ganas con eso!

-Hacerme más fuerte –contesto deteniéndose por un instante en el marco de la puerta- para poder proteger aquello que quiero, si es que algún día puedo volver a querer a alguien, si es que puedo recuperar mi humanidad… -agrego para luego partir lejos de aquella casa de la que solo guardaba malos recuerdos, exceptuando los de su madre y abuelo- gracias por todo abuelo…

Fin del flash back

-Cuando revisamos su habitación –dijo Tanaka continuando con el relato pues contaba lo que iba recordando- solo faltaba parte de su ropa, algo de dinero y… y una foto de él con Suzume–sama en el jardín de la casa

-Poco después lo encontramos aquí –dijo Katzuki interviniendo en la conversación- viviendo en Namimori, no fue extraño pues antes de casarse, su madre vivió aquí, incluso estudio en el instituto Namimori –agrego con una ligera sonrisa- para el… su madre fue lo más valioso que tuvo, después de ella, se encerró completamente en su propio mundo, solo existían las peleas y el deseo de hacerse más fuerte, por eso fue una grata sorpresa enterarnos de su boda con I-Pin-sama

-Así es -Apoyo Tanaka con una sonrisa en el rostro- y mejor aun fue enterarnos de que sería padre

-Kenichi-sama ha tratado de remediar todo el daño que le hizo –agrego Katzuki- de enmendar sus errores por eso nos envió aquí cuando supo que Urami había reaparecido, sin embargo llegamos demasiado tarde…

Los guardianes, especialmente Tsuna trataban de procesar la información recibida, acababan de enterarse de que Hibari Kyoya no era Hibari Kyoya, era Shinoda Kyoya, próximo jefe de la mafia más grande de todo Japón, que el pasado de Hibari era más oscuro y deprimente de lo que pudieron imaginar y que el ex-maestro de Hibari… no, no era Hibari, era Shinoda Kyoya, bueno, el hecho era que su ex-maestro había venido por venganza contra su clan y en el camino había arrasado con media Vongola y de paso había matado a I-Pin, que ahora resultaba no estar muerta; pasado el shock de la información, Tsuna se aventuro a preguntar aquello que le rondaba la cabeza desde que vio a I-Pin con vida ¿Como había sobrevivido?

-En realidad nunca estuvo muerta –explico Kawahiro, que ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Qué tenía él que ver con todo eso?- las armas de Urami llevaban un veneno que paraliza las funciones vitales del cuerpo durante días, la victima pasa por un proceso el cual contiene varias etapas, siendo la ultima un profundo estado de coma, los médicos, creyendo que el paciente a perecido lo declaran muerto, para cuando el infectado despierta, está en un ataúd a tres metro bajo tierra y completamente solo, eso es peor que haber muerto durante batalla, si se aplica el antídoto antes de cumplir una hora de la "muerte" del paciente, el infectado despertara casi instantáneamente pero tardara en levantarse pues su cuerpo estará entumecido.

-Es desgraciado de Urami… -susurró Gokudera - ¡Quiso que enterráramos viva a I-Pin!

-Disculpe Kawahiro-san –lo llamo Tsuna logrando captar su atención- no es por ser mal agradecido ni nada pero… ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Es natural que este aquí –afirmó el aludido- si mi protegida está internada en un hospital debo estar con ella

-¿Protegida? –Cuestionaron los guardianes al unisono- ¿Usted no era solo un cliente de la tienda de ramen?

-Fui enviado por la familia de I-Pin para custodiarla durante su estadía en Japón –respondió sorprendiendo nuevamente a los Vongola ¿Cuántas cosas ignoraban?- cuando supe del ataque de Urami a la base Vongola contacte con Shamal y el a su vez contacto con la familia Shinoda, solo ellos conocen la forma de producir el antídoto contra el veneno que usa Urami en sus armas

-Entiendo –contesto el decimo para luego dirigir su mirada a I-Pin- que bueno que estas bien I-Pin…

-Si… -susurró la china sin apartar la vista de la sala de emergencias- espero que el también lo esté…

-Lo estará –afirmo Dino con seguridad- es Kyoya después de todo

I-Pin asintió ligeramente tratando de deshacerse de aquél extraño sentimiento que guardaba en su interior, esa extraña sensación, un mal presentimiento… apretó ligeramente a Kazuya contra su pecho tratando de recuperar la calma, mas todo intento se fue al tacho cuando oyó una voz desde dentro de la sala de urgencia…

-¡Carguen el desfibrilador! –Exclamo Shamal que, rompiendo su promesa de no atender hombres estaba asistiendo la cirugía junto a unos médicos del Yamaguchi-gumi- ¡Dense prisa! ¡Se nos va!

I-Pin sintió que su corazón se detuvo con aquellas palabras, Kyoya estaba… estaba… muriendo…pudo oír como la maquina se cargaba para luego sacudir el cuerpo de Kyoya con cargas eléctricas, podía diferenciarse las voces de los médicos que trataban de revivir a Kyoya mas poco después, el ruido cesó y en la habitación reino el silencio…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, como habrán notado este es un poquito más largo que los otros ¿Motivo? Salí de vacaciones *0* y ahora puedo escribir un poco mas XD, en fin, siendo ya tarde para que yo este frente a mi computadora paso a retirarme, espero que haya sido de su agrado y pues que me comenten XD si me comentan actualizo más rápido ^0^_

_Ahora sí, sin más que decir me voy XD hasta la próxima ¡Sayonara! *0*_


	8. Chapter 8

_¡Hola a todos! Si, ya se, tienen todo el derecho de querer asesinarme, créanme yo también lo haría si fuera ustedes, pero la universidad me absorbió por completo T_T pero ya Salí de vacaciones *0* así que lo primero que hice fue actualizar este fic, por si alguien aun lo lee T_T aquí dejo el capítulo 8 de Mi familia._

_**Recuerdos**_

_I-Pin sintió que su corazón se detuvo con aquellas palabras, Kyoya estaba… estaba… muriendo…pudo oír como la maquina se cargaba para luego sacudir el cuerpo del guardián con cargas eléctricas, podía diferenciarse las voces de los médicos que trataban de revivir a Kyoya mas poco después, el ruido cesó y en la habitación reino el silencio…_

La desesperación y el nerviosismo se hicieron presentes en la china, necesitaba noticias del estado de Kyoya, tener la certeza de que estaba con vida, era irónico que hace unas pocas horas era ella quien estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte en una cama de hospital y ahora, era Kyoya quien tal vez no saldría vivo de ese lugar; un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en esa posibilidad, ¡No! Definitivamente el saldría de eso, Kyoya era fuerte, nada podía pararlo, mucho menos unas heridas como esas, el… el saldría adelante y en unos días estarían riéndose de aquella situación, Kazuya estaría haciendo de las suyas como siempre, tirando los botes de talco sobre la cabeza de su padre y ella evitaría que Hibari lo asesinara por ello; si, todo volvería a ser como antes o al menos… al menos eso era lo que prefería creer… La luz sobre la puerta de la sala de urgencias que indicaba el transcurrir de la operación se apago logrando llamar la atención de la china que de inmediato se puso de pie dejando a su pequeño hijo recostado en el mueble de la sala de espera, dándole alcance a Shamal apenas lo vio salir de la habitación para lego tratar de preguntarle por el estado de Kyoya mas no podía hacerlo, estaba nerviosa, nerviosa y asustada de lo que aquella expresión en el rostro del médico pudiera significar…

-¿Como salió todo? –Cuestiono el tío Kawahiro al notar que I-Pin no podía pronunciar palabra- ¿Cuál es su estado?

-Esto será difícil… -Susurro Shamal desviando la vista al suelo al notar la mirada suplicante de la china sobre el- No voy a mentirles… -replico haciendo una pequeña pausa, como si meditara las palabras que diría- Hibari está muy mal, en medio de la cirugía sufrió un paro cardiaco, apenas y logramos estabilizarlo, sin embargo… su situación es crítica –agrego sin atreverse a mirar a la china pues de lo contrario no podría seguir hablando- las heridas en su cuerpo son graves, en especial la del pecho, prácticamente ha rozado su corazón… si les soy sincero… dudo que pase de esta noche…

-N-no… no es… cierto… -susurro I-Pin negándose a creer lo que oía mientras lagrimas no tardaban en deslizarse por su rostro- Kyo… Kyoya no… no puede… el… el no…

-Lo siento mucho… -Respondió Shamal apretando ligeramente los pliegues de su bata, en momentos como esos odiaba ser medico…- Hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance, no puedo hacer más que esto, en verdad… en verdad lo lamento…

-¡Que rayos esta diciendo! –Exclamo Tanaka, el subordinado más joven de Hibari, tomando de las solapas del traje a Shamal- ¡Habla como si Kyoya-sama fuera a morir! ¡Se supone que es medico! ¡Debería…

-¡Tranquilízate Tanaka! –exclamo Katzuki, el mayor, golpeando en el rostro al compañero de juegos del guardián- ¡Solo estas alterando a I-Pin-sama! -regaño el mayor para luego dirigir su vista hacia la china- siento mucho esto señora… ¡I-Pin-sama! –Exclamo de pronto al notar como la china colapsaba reaccionando apenas con el tiempo justo para sostenerla- ¡I-Pin-sama reaccione!

Cada palabra de Shamal era como una daga que se incrustaba en su corazón, no podía creer lo que oía, corrección, no quería creerlo, no quería creer que el, Hibari Kyoya, el guardián más fuerte, su esposo, el padre de su hijo no sobreviviría… ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡No! El no… no podía… el no podía morir, el… Sentía una opresión tan grande en el pecho, un vacio enorme, una herida que la destrozaba por dentro, quería llorar, quería gritar, quería… quería que le se levantase de esa cama como siempre, que le sonriera como solo hacía para ella, que la abrazara como cada mañana desde que se casaron, quería… ¡Dios! Si moría solo quería irse con el… de pronto todo sonido dejo de oírse a su alrededor, todo se puso negro y lo último de lo que fue consciente fue la voz de Katzuki llamándola, después solo silencio…

-¡Traigan una camilla! –Pidió Shamal en lo que más pareció un grito- Tsk… esta mujer debería estar en cama –replico mientras trasladaban a la china a una habitación- ni siquiera debió salir del hospital…

-¿Estará bien? –cuestiono el decimo preocupado por la salud de la china, Kazuya estaba a punto de perder a su padre, sería injusto que también la perdiera a ella- I-Pin-chan…

-Su cuerpo aun esta débil –respondió Shamal ante las preguntas del decimo- eso, sumado a la noticia que le acabo de dar terminaron por derribarla, está en shock, pero descuiden –agrego al notar la preocupación de todos- estará bien cuando despierte, al menos ella lo estará…

-Oye, Shamal –llamo Gokudera- ¿No crees que Hibari tenga el mismo veneno en la sangre que I-Pin? Después de todo peleo con Urami, tal vez eso sea lo que lo mantiene en ese estado, tal vez…

-No creas que no lo pensé –Replico el médico recargando su espalda contra un pared- Se le aplico el antídoto en el auto mientras lo traíamos hasta aquí…

-Entonces Hibari-san… -susurro el decimo con la mirada calvada en el suelo pues no podía dejar de culparse por lo sucedido- Realmente esta…

-Está muriendo… -Terminó la frase Reborn-

-¿En verdad no tiene posibilidades? –Cuestiono Kawahiro al médico de los Vongola- ¿No crees que pueda sobrevivir?

-Científicamente es imposible –respondió el aludido- pero con ese tipo nunca se sabe –agrego dirigiendo la vista hacia la sala de urgencias- hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, ahora… ahora todo depende de él…

El silencio volvió a reinar en la sala, nadie pudo decir más, no había preguntas de parte de los presentes ni respuestas de parte del médico, solo silencio. Aun nadie podía terminar de asimilar lo que estaba pasando, hace solo un par de semanas las cosas eran distintas, Hibari y su familia tenían una vida tranquila y ahora, el guardián de la nube estaba en una sala de urgencias debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, con las posibilidades de sobrevivir reducidas a cero y su esposa, I-Pin, estaba en un cuarto de hospital inconsciente por el shock emocional de la noticia recibida, todo era un completo desastre y aquello recaía en los hombros del decimo Vongola, que se culpaba una y otra vez por lo sucedido, si no lo hubiese enviado a esa misión… si hubiese protegido a I-Pin… Si hubiese evitado que Hibari tomara venganza… pero el "hubiese" no existe, las cosas habían pasado de esa forma y ahora, debía cargar con el peso de esa responsabilidad…

-Deja de culparte Tsuna –replico Dino adivinando lo que pasaba por la cabeza del decimo- era imposible que supieras que esto pasaría…

-No… -respondió Tsuna en un susurro- todo esto es culpa mía…

-¡Claro que no decimo! –Exclamo Gokudera- no es su culpa que alguien del pasado de Hibari quiera venganza, nadie sabía quién era el…

-Es cierto Tsuna –apoyo Yamamoto- no podías saberlo, no es culpa tuya

-¿Que no es mi culpa? –Cuestiono apretando con fuerza los puños, al parecer tratando de clamarse- ¡Lo envié a esa misión sin siquiera preguntarle! -exclamó cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sorprendiendo a más de uno- ¡Dios! ¡Era el cumpleaños de su hijo! ¡Estoy seguro que quería estar con él! Y yo… yo…

-Tsuna… -susurro Dino viendo con lastima al castaño-

-Ninguno de nosotros se detuvo a pensar en cómo se sentía… -susurro el decimo causando cierto remordimiento entre los presentes- para nosotros siempre fue sujeto orgulloso, violento, pero nadie se pregunto ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había detrás de esa mascara? –agrego el castaño haciendo que todos desvíen la mirada- para nosotros siempre un delincuente que solo se preocupaba por Namimori, nadie comprendía cómo pudo casarse y formar una familia, I-Pin fue la única que pudo saberlo, ella fue quien vio atreves de él, nosotros… -replico esbozando una triste sonrisa- nosotros no somos más que basura…

-Es tarde para lamentarse Tsuna –regaño el arcobaleno golpeando la cabeza del decimo- los errores que cometieron en el pasado deben permanecer allí, ahora solo deben vivir el presente

-Reborn… -susurro el décimo dirigiendo su mirada al pequeño arcobaleno-

-Se equivocaron con Hibari, bien –replico el aludido- todos lo hicimos, pero este no es momento de lamentarse, lo único que podemos hacer es apoyarlo, tal vez no lo conozcamos tan bien como I-Pin o sus subordinados pero… -agrego dirigiendo la mirada a todos los presentes- de algo estoy seguro, el no se rendirá y nosotros tampoco, debemos cuidar de su familia hasta que despierte…

-Es verdad –agrego Dino- Kyoya nunca se ha rendido y menos lo hará ahora que tiene a una familia que lo espera

-Kyoya-sama no se rendirá –apoyo Tanaka cerrando los puños con fuerza, como tratando de convencerse de lo que decía- ha peleado durante toda su vida y ha ganado, esta vez no perderá…

-Creamos en tus palabras Tanaka –replico Katzuki- creamos en que esta vez, también ganara…

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de I-Pin podía apreciarse a una preocupada Kyoko y a Haru con el pequeño Kazuya en brazos, ambas habían acompañado a la china cuando la camilla la traslado a su habitación y ahora, ambas estaban allí, esperando a que la china despertara y a la vez no, preferían que estuviese dormida por lo menos hasta tener noticias concretas de Hibari, pues en ese momento no sabían que decirle y así, el tiempo siguió su curso, pronto el amanecer estaría por llegar.

-No es justo… -susurro Haru con la mirada perdida en el rostro del pequeño Kazuya- I-Pin-chan, Hibari-san, Kazuya… ninguno merece lo que está pasando…

-Lo sé… -respondió Kyoko mirando también al pequeño hijo de la china- especialmente Hibari-san, el ha sufrido mucho como para perderlo todo…

-Nunca imagine que tuviese ese pasado –dijo Haru esbozando una triste sonrisa- todos lo juzgamos mal, siempre temiéndole… me siento culpable por eso…

-No es culpa suya… -susurro la voz de I-Pin desde la cama llamando la atención de las chicas- nadie lo sabía y el… el tampoco lo diría, después de todo, así es Kyoya…

-¡I-Pin-chan! –Exclamaron ambas chicas acercándose a la china que se limitaba a cubrir su rostro con su antebrazo-

-¿No es una pesadilla cierto? –cuestiono la china mientras ocultaba sus lagrimas-Kyoya está muriendo…

-Lo siento mucho –susurro Kyoko viendo con tristeza a I-Pin- los médicos hicieron todo lo posible…

-Dijeron que ahora todo depende de él –agrego Haru- de su voluntad de vivir… él es fuerte así que de seguro…

-No… -contradijo la china- el no es tan fuerte como creen, el… él es humano después de todo… -agrego recordando la única vez que lo vio indefenso- un hombre común…

_**Inicio Flash back**_

_Había pasado poco más de 1 año desde que estuvieron juntos por primera vez, se había convertido en "su mujer" como el decía, a pesar de que nadie excepto el decimo sabia de su relación, no es que quisieran mantenerlo en secreto, simplemente Kyoya no gustaba de darle explicaciones a nadie, menos si de su vida sentimental se trataba, lo del decimo… eso fue por accidente, uno que hasta ahora le causaba gracia recordar, el caso era que un año había pasado desde aquel día, ahora estaban ambos en el funton del guardián, ella con la cabeza recostada en su desnudo pecho, sintiendo el acompasado latir de su corazón y el, sujetándola en una posesivo abrazo, no es que nunca la abrazara así, pero había algo extraño esa noche pues parecía temer que al soltarla ella se alejaría definitivamente de el…_

_-¿Sucede algo malo? –Cuestiono I-Pin dirigiendo su mirada hacia Hibari al sentir mayor presión en el agarre del guardián- ¿Te sientes mal?_

_-Hay algo… -susurro el guardián enfrentando la mirada de la china- algo que no he podido decirte…_

_-Tienes un hijo con otra y no me dijiste nada –bromeo I-Pin tratando de aligerar el ambiente que de pronto se puso tenso- ¿Kyoya?_

_-No es eso… -replico el guardián incorporándose ligeramente del funton llevándose a I-pin con el- es algo serio…_

_-Me estas asuntado Kyoya… -susurro la china al notar como Hibari desviaba la mirada- que…_

_-Soy un Yakuza –dijo el guardián cortando lo que fuera que I-Pin le diría- _

_-¿Un Yakuza? –Cuestiono una tanto divertida- a veces eres violento y perteneces a al mafia pero no eres…_

_-No me estas entendiendo –contradijo Hibari sujetándola por los hombros haciendo que lo mirase- mi abuelo es un Yakuza, mi padre también lo es…_

_-Qu-que estas… -susurro la china sosteniendo la mirada del guardián- _

_-Mi nombre es Shinoda Kyoya –agrego desviando la mirada de I-Pin- hijo único del líder del clan Shinoda, actual cabeza del Yamaguchi-gumi…_

_-Eso… quiere decir que… todo este tiempo… -susurro I-Pin sin creer aun lo que oía- ¡Me mentiste!_

_-Perdón… -se excuso el guardián llamando la atención de la china, era la primera vez que oía una disculpa de parte de Hibari- no fue mi intención mentirte, es solo que…_

_-¿Por qué…? –Cuestiono I-Pin mientras hacía que el guardián la mirase- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Acaso no he demostrado que puedes confiar en mí? _

_-Claro que si… -susurro el Hibari mientras sujetaba el rostro de la china entre sus manos- Eres la única persona a la que le he contado sobre esto_

_-¿Qué mas ocultas? –Cuestiono I-Pin en un susurro-Tengo derecho a saberlo…_

_-Es una historia muy larga –replico el guardián desviando la mirada, no quería contarle eso, no quería revivir su pasado, no ahora que la tenía a ella- preferiría no hablar de eso…_

_-Tenemos toda la noche –insistió I-Pin, hasta ahora creía conocer a Kyoya pero después de aquello ya no estaba segura de nada- Quiero saberlo… saber quién eres… conoces todo de mi –agrego haciendo que la mirase- nunca te oculte nada, ahora… quiero que seas sincero conmigo, quiero saber la verdad de ti… _

_-Está bien… -respondió Kyoya mirando a I-Pin con… ¿Tristeza? Si, esa era la palabra, al parecer hablar de ello le causaba más dolor del que podía disimular- todo empezó hace 20 años…_

_Al poco tiempo, I-Pin se arrepintió de haber preguntado, pues ahora comprendía el sentimiento de dolor en la mirada que Kyoya le dio, aquella noche ella supo toda la verdad a cerca del guardián, su historia, su pasado, todo… mas lo principal, aquello que no olvidaría serían las lagrimas, si, lagrimas que el guardián derramo y que trato de ocultar tras el flequillo de su cabello más le fue imposible, ella pudo verlo y no pudo hacer más que llorar con el…_

_-No pude hacer nada por salvarla –dijo Kyoya refiriéndose a su madre apretando los puños con fuerza- ella… ella murió por protegerme, fui un inútil aquella vez…_

_-Kyoya… -susurro la china mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, nunca pensó verlo así, tan dolido, tan… débil…- _

_-No quiero que vuelva a repetirse… -susurro Hibari mientras inesperadamente la envolvía en un abrazo ocultando así, su rostro de ella pues no quería que lo viera en ese estado- yo… yo no…_

_-Llora Kyoya… -dijo en un susurro la china mientras correspondía al abrazo del guardián- eso no te hace débil… llora y saca lo que has guardado durante estos años…_

_I-Pin pudo sentir como Kyoya se aferraba a ella con fuerza y lloraba, parecía un niño indefenso ante sus ojos, uno que necesitaba su protección, el había sufrido mucho y era razonable que tuviera miedo de perder lo que había conseguido hasta ahora, todos lo veían como un tipo frio, sin sentimientos, alguien que solo se preocupaba por sí mismo, cuan equivocados estaban, esa "frialdad" aparente no era más que una máscara, una que se había formado debido a heridas del pasado, un pasado realmente doloroso, que habían formado a un hombre fuerte físicamente, más que ningún otro, pero temeroso por dentro, temeroso de amar a alguien por lo que siempre le daba la espalda a todos y permanecía solo, sin embargo ahora la tenía a ella y sería precisamente ella quien sanaría las heridas de su corazón, derretiría esa coraza de hielo que lo rodeaba le brindaría aquella calidez, aquella luz que el necesitaba…_

_-Ahora lo sabes todo… -replico Kyoya en un susurro, mientras soltaba a la china sin atreverse a mirarla- eres libre de irte…_

_-¿De qué hablas? –Cuestiono divertida la china esbozando una ligera sonrisa- no te pedí que me contaras tu historia para dejarte_

_-No quiero tu lastima –respondió aun sin mirarla- será mejor que te vay…_

_-¿Lastima? –Cuestiono I-Pin forzando al guardián a verla- ¡Esto no se trata de lástima! –Agrego estrujando las mejillas del guardián sorprendiéndolo ligeramente- solo quería saber más de ti… aunque no espere que tuvieras un pasado así, eso no cambia mis sentimientos por ti –dijo sonrojándose al instante por lo dicho y bajando la mirada además de soltar al guardián- qui-quiero decir que… bu-bueno tu me entiendes…_

_-Perfectamente… –susurro Hibari mientras la abrazaba nuevamente-_

_-A todo esto… -Replico la china cayendo en cuenta de un pequeño detalle- ¿Por qué me contaste esto ahora?_

_-Por que de lo contrario no sería capaz de preguntarte esto –contesto el guardián mientras la tomaba del mentón y le dedicaba una sonrisa, esas que solo le daba a ella- ¿Te casarías conmigo?_

_**Fin del flash back**_

-Recuerdo que no pude contestarle esa vez –Conto I-Pin a las chicas que escuchaban atentamente su relato - solo llore de la emoción, fue gracioso –agrego con una ligera sonrisa aun con lagrimas corriendo por su rostro- él no sabía qué hacer, pensó que había hecho algo malo, es un inútil cuando alguien llora, por eso no le gusta que lo hagan a su alrededor, no sabe qué hacer…

-El estará bien –dijo Kyoko abrazando a la china- ahora tiene motivos por los que regresar, te tiene a ti, a Kazuya…

-Y a este pequeño -Agrego I-Pin con una ligera sonrisa mientras señalaba su vientre-

-E-Entonces tu hijo también… -dijo Haru mientras se acercaba a la china- creíamos que…

-Es tan terco como su padre –respondió I-Pin mientras extendía los brazos hacia Haru para que le diera a Kazuya- ambos lo son…

-Entonces con más razón –apoyo Kyoko- él se salvara…

-Eso espero… -susurró la china abrazando a su hijo- es en lo que quiero creer…

-¡I-Pin! –exclamo el decimo apareciendo de repente en la habitación- Hibari-san…

-¿Qué le paso a Kyoya? –Cuestiono con preocupación la aludida- Tsuna-san…

-E-él esta… -respondió el castaño sin atreverse a mirarla-

Y entonces lo oyó, nuevamente la voz de Shamal, el ajetreo de los médicos igual que la noche anterior y luego silencio… temerosa se puso de pie y caminó a paso lento hacia la salida de su habitación, oyendo solo el latir de su corazón pues para ella los demás habían desparecido, entonces solo una frase llego a ella _"Se nos fue…"_

_Notas de la autora_

_Pues así llegamos al final de este capítulo, dicho sea de paso, estamos llegando al final del fic como ya se habrán percatado, así que solo les pido un poquito de paciencia, prometo no tardarme mucho XD en fin, espero les haya gustado y sin más que decir, me despido, hasta la próxima y… ¡Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia!_


	9. Chapter 9

_¡Hola a todos! Esta vez no me tarde tanto XD antes que nada… ¡Feliz año nuevo! *0* Ahora sí, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y sin mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo nueve de __**Mi Familia**_

_**Recuerdos de una vida**_

_Y entonces lo oyó, nuevamente la voz de Shamal, el ajetreo de los médicos igual que la noche anterior y luego silencio… temerosa se puso de pie y caminó a paso lento hacia la salida de su habitación, oyendo solo el latir de su corazón pues para ella los demás habían desparecido, entonces solo una frase llego a ella __"Se nos fue…"_

I-Pin sintió que su corazón se detuvo en ese momento, se negaba a aceptarlo, el… el no podía… no podía estar muerto; corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el interior de la sala de urgencias irrumpiendo violentamente en el, repitiéndose una y otra vez que Kyoya no estaba muerto. Cuando logro entrar lo vio allí, tendido en la camilla con los aparatos aun conectados, sin embargo, el incesante sonido que provocaba la maquino que indicaba los signos vitales del guardián le indicaban una sola cosa, su corazón se había detenido, el estaba muerto…

-Sera mejor que salgas I-Pin –sugirió Shamal mientras se acercaba a la inmóvil muchacha- Nada ganas con estar aquí

-No… no es cierto… -Susurró apretando los puños con fuerza- no… ¡Kyoya no puede estar muerto! -Agrego tratando de acercarse al cuerpo de Hibari siendo detenida por Shamal- ¡Déjeme!

-Cálmate –pidió el médico tratando de retener a la china- el yo no está con nosotros ¡Entiéndelo!

-¡Mentira! –Refuto I-Pin mientras estiraba el brazo tratando de alcanzar la mano de Kyoya- ¡el no está muerto! ¡Levántate Kyoya! –exclamo mientras lagrimas corrían libremente por su rostro- ¡Levántate! Por… por favor… despierta…

Estaba en medio de un espacio enorme, no había paredes, puertas o ventanas, todo era blanco, sin principio ni fin, estaba en medio de la nada…

-Supongo que estoy muerto… - susurro el guardián al verse perdido en medio de aquel lugar- el infierno es mejor de lo que creí…

-Hace mucho que no te veía –Dijo una voz femenina tras él, una que le fue extrañamente conocida- el tiempo pasa rápido…

-Muéstrate –Ordeno el guardián colocándose en guardia con sus inseparables tonfas, hasta en el otro mundo las llevaba consigo-

-No recuerdo haber criado matones –Replico la voz mientras Hibari sentía un golpe en la cabeza-

-Madre… -susurró incrédulo el guardián al ver a la dueña de lo voz frente a él-

-Cuanto tiempo Kyo-chan…–respondió la mujer con una sonrisa- Has crecido mucho…

-Lo siento… -susurro Hibari desviando ligeramente la mirada de su madre- aquella vez no pude protegerte, por eso tu…

-¡Que es esa aura deprimente Kyo-chan! –exclamo la mujer para luego sujetar el rostro del guardián entre sus manos obligándolo a mirarla estrujando sus mejillas ne el camino- nos vemos después de mucho tiempo y solo dices "lo siento", olvida eso ¿Quieres?– cuestiono dándole una ligera sonrisa al guardián- entierra ese pasado y vive el presente, ahora tienes por quien hacerlo…

-¿Lo sabes? –Cuestiono Hibari viendo como su madre le daba la espalda-

-Por supuesto –Afirmo la mujer con alegría- Te he cuidado todo este tiempo Kyo-chan –replico la mujer mientras sonreía sin que su hijo lo notara- he visto como creciste, tus peleas, tus amigos, tus rivales, a ella y a mi nieto ¡Es un amor!

-… -Hibari no dijo nada, solo desvió la mirada al recordar a I-Pin y su hijo, ahora ambos estaban a salvo, lástima que no podría estar con ellos-

-Cualquiera diría que vas a llorar –replico la mujer apareciendo inesperadamente frente a Kyoya, quien retrocedió instintivamente, las únicas personas a las que no podía enfrentar era a su madre y a I-Pin cuando estaba enojada- Estas pensando en tu familia ¿Verdad?

-¿Acaso importa? –Cuestionó el guardián con una ligera sonrisa- estoy muerto, ya no hay vuelta atrás…

-Me alegra saber –Replico la mujer dirigiendo la vista hacia su hijo- que al final lograste enamorarte Kyo-Chan…

-Como no hacerlo de alguien como ella –contesto Hibari con una ligera sonrisa mientras recordaba como habían llegado a aquella situación- Solo I-Pin puede hacer que diga cosas tan herbívoras como estas…

_**Inicio Flash Back**_

_Esa pequeña había llamado su atención desde que le entrego aquella caja con chocolates en san Valentín, ninguna otra mujer había tenido el valor de acercársele de esa forma y era curioso que una niña lo hiciera, no podía quejarse del sabor, era realmente bueno, dulce con un toque de margo, sin llegar a ser empalagoso, desde ese momento despertó su curiosidad, era tan pequeña, que sentía el impulso de protegerla, el único defecto eran los herbívoros que la rodeaban, en especial ese chico-vaca que siempre estaba con ella, como lo detestaba. El tiempo siguió pasando y se sorprendió a si mismo vigilando cada movimiento de la china, si no lo hacia el enviaba Hibird pero siempre estaba pendiente de ella, aquellos años estaba convirtiendo a aquella niña en una hermosa mujer, tierna y dulce en apariencia pero capaz de asesinar a cualquiera con un solo movimiento, una belleza letal… y eso no pasaba desapercibido por los estúpidos herbívoros de su escuela, siempre invitándola a salir, a tomar un café, o regalándole cosas que, para satisfacción del guardián, rechazaba pues no creía apropiado recibir ese tipo de regalos si no estaba interesada en ellos, el caso era que, más de uno empezaba a sentirse atraído hacia la joven china y eso extrañamente molestaba al guardián de la nube, por lo que siempre terminaba golpeando a los herbívoros que la rondaban sin que ella lo supiese, "Celos" había dicho Reborn una vez que lo vio golpeando algunos indefensos muchachos que huyeron aterrados del lugar, aquella vez negó las palabras del bebé, pero pronto comprendió que tenia razón, le hervía la sangre con solo pensar que I-Pin podría aceptar a alguno de ellos o que sea otro herbívoro quien la besara, siempre gruñía por lo bajo cuando una imagen de el chico vaca e I-Pin besándose cruzaba por su cabeza, definitivamente estaba celoso, pero… eso no significaba que estaba enamorado ¿Verdad?. Nunca creo que después de lo vivido durante su infancia podría querer a alguien, mucho menos enamorarse, para empezar, ¿Como saber si realmente lo estaba? ¿Qué se sentía el estar enamorado?... _

_-Bu-bueno -había dicho Kasukabe una vez recuperado de la conmoción que le causo el que su jefe le hiciera esa clase de pregunta- si se siente feliz al lado de esa persona, si con solo verla sonreír es suficiente para que su corazón se acelere o su sola presencia le basta para que un pésimo día se arregle, si a sus ojos no hay mujer más hermosa que ella creo… creo que está enamorado"_

_-Celos –Replico el guardián exigiendo respuestas a sus interrogantes- _

_-Celos… -susurro el pobre Kasukabe buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicarlo, ¿De cuándo acá le interesaban esas cosas a su jefe? No será que…- Los celos se sienten cuando alguna otra persona ronda a alguien que se quiere, o en este caso se ama, una rabia indescriptible invade el cuerpo de la persona y quiere por todos los medios alejara al ser amado de ese otro individuo –concluyo sin saber cómo había podido responder a las peguntas de su jefe- Kyo-san… ¿Acaso está enamorado?_

_Esa pregunta le había costado caro a Kasukabe, ¿enamorado? Ahora sabía que si, pero no tenía por qué contárselo a nadie, era frustrante que un carnívoro como él tuviera ese tipo de emociones tan herbívoras, aun no asimilaba aquello y él le preguntaba "¿Está enamorado?" no pudo ser más oportuno pues termino descargando toda su frustración en el, ¿Quién le mandaba a preguntar?_

_Después de aquella conversación-paliza con Kasukabe su mente se había aclarado, quería a I-Pin y la deseaba solo para él, sin embargo su pasado lo atormentaba constantemente por lo que la vigilaba a la distancia, "Es la primera mujer que llama tu atención, no deberías dejarla ir" había dicho el bebé cuando noto que el guardián siempre estaba cuidando de la china, ¡claro que no quería dejarla! Quería tenerla con él, solo ella despertaba aquellas emociones tan herbívoras en su persona, aquel deseo de poseerla cada noche como últimamente soñaba… Era suficiente, el no era ningún cobarde, se había vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger lo que quería, la historia no se repetiría nuevamente, el podría protegerla…_

_Era la última noche del año, los herbívoros corrían de un lado a otro con los preparativos de la "Fiesta de año nuevo" era realmente molesto todo el alboroto que causaban en la base por lo que, sin decir nada salió del lugar, recorría las frías calles de Namimori sin quitar su vista del frente pues para donde quiera que miraba habían parejas caminando tomados de la mano, escapaba de los herbívoros Vongola y encontraba mas en el camino, sin embargo todo sacrificio valía por encontrarse "casualmente" con ella. I-Pin había salido con una grupo de herbívoras, compañeras de su escuela, a pasear por aquella zona; al poco tiempo pudo escuchar su risa junto a la de las otras herbívoras, ella estaba apoyada en dos de ellas, ¿Qué le había pasado? Las vio dirigirse hacia una librería cercana por lo que, sigilosamente comenzó a seguirlas; aquel lugar no le agradaba, no por que hubiesen herbívoros por la zona, al contrario, era demasiado silenciosa, no había mas personas que el grupo de chicas que caminaban sin percatarse de nada, de pronto un grupo de maleantes las rodearon, I-Pin como buena luchadora que era les planto cara, sin embargo, tal y como Hibari supuso tenía una lesión en el tobillo, por lo que sus movimientos eran más lentos, en un descuido de ella habían logrado acorralarlas dispuestos a golpear a la china, ese fue su más grande error…_

_Pronto cayeron uno tras otro mientras las aterradas chicas se ocultaban tras I-Pin que parecía confundida por su presencia en el lugar, cuando termino de barrer el suelo con los maleantes se acerco a ellas, específicamente a I-Pin, que bajo la mirada apenada ante él, nunca había podido verlo directamente a los ojos sin sonrojarse por lo que hacía eso cada vez que se encontraban aunque aquel tinte en sus mejillas se negaba a desaparecer._

_-¿Te encuentras bien? –Cuestiono el guardián a la china que simplemente asintió- ¿Que le pasó a tu tobillo?_

_-Fu-fuimos a un parque de diversiones –respondió mientras sus compañeras veían entre sorprendidas y aterradas a la pareja pues a pesar de que las había salvado parecía ser un tipo peligroso- y m-me lastime en uno de los juegos, n-no es gran cosa…_

_-Vámonos –replico mientras la alzaba en brazos-_

_-E-espere Hibari-san –Reclamo la china con las mejillas coloradas, dios ¡Hibari la estaba cargando!- Mis amigas…_

_-¿Algún problema? –Cuestiono con mirada amenazante a las muchachas que sudaron frio ante su pregunta-_

_-N-no… -respondieron al unisono mientras retrocedían instintivamente- ¡Claro que no!, nosotras ya nos íbamos –explico una de ellas con una sonrisa para luego despedirse de la china y salir corriendo- ¡Nos vemos mañana en el templo I-Pin!_

_-¡E-esperen! –llamó en un intento vano de que se detuvieran, ¿Qué podría hacer ahora? ¡Estaba sola con Hibari!- _

_-Regresemos –informo el guardián mientras empezaba a caminar con ella en brazos- _

_-E-espere Hibari-san –susurro la china si atreverse a mirarlo-A-aun no… no he comprado mi libro…_

_Un ligero suspiro escapo de labios del guardián, era lógico que si se dirigirán a una librería era por que necesitaba comprar algo, dirigió su vista hacia la mujer que llevaba en brazos, la misma que agacho la mirada totalmente sonrojada cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ante esto Hibari esbozo una imperceptible sonrisa, había ido para verla y ahora la tenía en brazos, nada podría ser mejor. _

_Se dirijo al interior de la librería aun con ella en brazos, por lo que la persona a cargo los vio extrañados, I-Pin no podía estar más sonrojada, ya sea por nerviosismo o por vergüenza, el caso era que pidió su libro lo más rápido posible y salieron de la tienda. Fácilmente pudo llevarla a casa y dejarla allí, pero no, según él su base estaba más cerca por lo que se dirigieron allí para revisar su tobillo, la china no pudo presentar objeción pues le basto con notar la mirada que el guardián le dirigió, de esas que dicen "Vamos si o si" ella simplemente enterró el rostro en el pecho de Hibari pues sabía que podría ser la única vez que estaría tan cera a él._

_La gente los miraba entre sorprendidos y extrañados, él, un hombre imponente con aura amenazante y ella, una colegiala que no pasaba de los 17 años totalmente sonrojada por la cercanía de su acompañante, algunos murmullos se escuchaban por lo bajo aunque era silenciados inmediatamente por la intimidante mirada del guardián, no es que a él le importara lo que piense la gente, eso era lo de menos, bien pudo llamar a Kasukabe y pedirle que viniera a recogerlos pero no, quería caminar con ella en brazos y mostrarle a los estúpidos herbívoros que la rondaban ella no estaba sola, que tenía dueño y ese era él, Hibari Kyoya._

_Para cuando llegaron, Kasukabe casi se cae de la impresión al ver a su jefe con la china en brazos, ahora todo encajaba, las preguntas, la paliza que recibió cuando inocentemente le pregunto si estaba enamorado, su creciente interés por los sentimientos herbívoros tal como decía el… una ligera sonrisa escapó de sus labios al ver a su jefe con I-Pin, la misma que fue borrada al instante por una amenazante mirada del guardián, Kasukabe capto el mensaje y salió del lugar para luego ordenar a los guardias de la base que nadie molestara a Hibari._

_El mencionado guardián había llevado a la china a su habitación y la había depositado en una silla del lugar, para luego colocar los abrigos de ambos sobre la mesa, I-Pin no podía estar más nerviosa, nunca había estado en la habitación de un chico y ahora estaba en el cuarto de Hibari, no era capaz ni de levantar el rostro hacia él pues el encendido tinte en sus mejillas la avergonzaba, mas aun cuando sintió las manos del guardián acariciar su tobillo, se sobresalto al instante, sintiendo la penetrante mirada del guardián sobre ella, definitivamente podría desmayarse en cualquier momento o al menos eso le pareció a Hibari._

_-Al menos no está luxado –replico el guardián mientras revisaba el tobillo de la china- solo necesitas descansar un poco_

_-S-si… -respondió la muchacha mientras jugaba con sus dedos presa del nerviosismo- e-entonces me v…_

_-No te muevas –ordeno Hibari haciendo que la china se detuviera en el acto, para luego salir de la habitación y volver al poco tiempo- _

_Hibari había salido por unos vendajes y algo de pomada para golpes, nunca se preocupaba ni por el mismo y ahora estaba atendiendo una simple torcedura de alguien que no era él, eso de estar enamorado era realmente extraño… para cuando regresó la vio allí, totalmente sonrojada y con la mirada clavada en el suelo ¿En qué estaría pensando? Lo fuese lograba ponerla demasiado nerviosa, después de contemplarla por un breve momento se acerco a ella y sin decir nada comenzó con su labor, frotó su tobillo con la pomada sintiéndola estremecerse cada vez que sus manos hacían contacto con su piel, para lego proceder a vendar la lesión, todo en el más absoluto silencio. Para cuando termino le pareció que I-Pin quería salir corriendo ¿Qué había hecho mal?_

_-Se-será mejor que me vaya- se excuso la china mientras trataba de salir de la habitación- La-lambo debe estar esperándome y…_

_-No saldrás de aquí –susurro al oído de la china mientras cerraba la puerta antes de que ella pudiese salir dejándola atrapada entre su cuerpo y la salida- menos si es para verte con ese herbívoro _

_-Hi-Hibari san… que… -trataba de decir la muchacha pero sentir la respiración del guardián sobre su cuello no era de mucha ayuda- que le…_

_-No te dejare ir –susurro mientras hacía que lo mirase- me perteneces…_

_I-Pin se quedo en blanco, no hizo movimiento alguno después de oír las palabras del guardián, solo pareció reaccionar cundo sintió los labios del guardián sobre los suyos arrancándole a fuerza un beso que ella nunca creyó recibir, parecía en shock, despertando solo al sentir una de las manos del guardián deslizarse hasta su cintura atrayéndola más a él, Hibari pudo sentir como ella luchaba por zafarse, sabía bien que no era la forma de hacer las cosas pero ¿Qué le podía hacer? Ese era su carácter, para cuando sintió que el oxigeno de la china se terminaba se separo ligeramente de ella dejándola respirar, cosa que ella aprovecho para escabullirse de entre sus brazos y correr hacia algún rincón de la habitación, genial, la había asustado…_

_-Por qué… -susurró la china mientras algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos- ¿Por qué me beso…? Después de todos estos años… ¡Por que ahora!_

_-¿Por qué? Preguntas… -susurro el guardián mientras la acorralaba contra la pared- por que nadie toca lo que es mío, menos el estúpido chico-vaca_

_-Y-yo no… -contradijo la china mientras apretaba los pliegues de su falda- no le pertenezco Hibari-san…_

_-Te equivocas –susurro al oído de I-Pin mientras mordía ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja causando el estremecimiento de la china- eres mía, te elegí como compañera desde hace mucho…_

_-¿Co-compañera? –cuestiono la china confundida por las palabras del guardián- que quiere dec…_

_-Te amo… -susurro mientras volvía a tomar los labios de la china-_

_I-Pin parecía haber entrado en shock nuevamente después de oírlo, es decir, nadie espera oír al guardián más frio de los Vongola decir "te amo", es eso tan… herbívoro, si lo decía en sus términos. Hibari comenzó a buscar una respuesta de parte de la chica humedeciendo sus labios con su lengua, mordiendo ligeramente sus labios para luego introducirse en su boca, ella pareció reaccionar y haciendo caso omiso a su razón se entrego al beso que compartía con el guardián. _

_Hibari sintió como los brazos de I-Pin se deslizaban por su nuca y comenzaba a jugar con su cabello, nunca había permitido el contacto de otra persona salvo en una pelea pero aquella sensación no estaba mal, al contrario, quería mas de ella, sentir su boca sobre la suya, su cuerpo rozando con el suyo, besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento, le costaba aceptarlo, pero ella lo había domado…_

_Para cuando se dio cuenta la tenia tumbada en el funton de su habitación, besándola como si no hubiese mañana y deslizando su mano por debajo de su blusa, I-Pin pareció despertar al sentir la fría del guardián dentro de su ropa, rozando uno de sus senos por encima de la tela del sujetador, se sobresalto al instante y un "detente" escapo de sus labios…_

_-Detente… -volvió a pedir pues Hibari parecía no poder oírla- detente… por favor… Aun… n-no –susurro ahogando un gemido al sentir como el guardián mordía su cuello- no estoy... lista…_

_-He esperado diez años por ti… –replico el guardián sintiendo como la china se tensaba ante sus palabras, cosa que lo motivo a verla a los ojos encontrándose con una I-Pin al borde de las lagrimas- y puedo esperar un poco mas… -agrego levantándose del funton regalándole luego una ligera sonrisa que paralizo el corazón de I-Pin ¡Hibari había sonreído!- así que no llores…_

_Ni siquiera el mismo cre lo que acababa de decir, la tenía allí, indefensa ante el pero no, no pudo tomarla, no sin su consentimiento, se levanto completamente para tomar su abrigo y extenderle el suyo a la china, sería mejor llevarla a casa pronto, pues no sabía que podría hacerle si continuaban solos en su habitación. _

_-Te llevare a casa –ordeno el guardián mientras abría la puerta y se disponía a salir- es tarde, si quieres llegar a tiempo a la fiesta del herbívoro Sawada será mejo que…_

_-Lo siento… -susurro la china mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda sorprendiendo al guardián ¿De qué se disculpaba?- yo… yo no quería que…_

_-Está bien –replico el guardián mientras abrazaba a la china cosa que la sorprendió, no sabía que él podía ser tan herbívoro- no te preocupes por esto, pero ten por seguro –advirtió en un susurro al oído de I-Pin- que la próxima vez que entres a esta habitación, no saldrás en toda la noche…_

_I-Pin se sonrojo salvajemente cuando escucho aquella "advertencia", estaba segura que Hibari no hablaba en vano y poco después lo comprobaría pues, tal y como dijo aquella misma noche, después de la fiesta de año nuevo a la que sorpresivamente el también había asistido terminaron en su habitación, ambos ligeramente tomados pero lo suficientemente consientes para tomar aquella decisión, ella tenía miedo y el pudo sentirlo cuando I-Pin se tenso bajo su cuerpo, le dolería, pero sería solo pasajero, debía resistir solo un poco de dolor, del resto se encargaría él…_

_Aquella mañana después de su primera noche, había sido relativamente tranquila pues al despertar a su lado Hibari no pudo resistirse a tomarla de nuevo, y a ella parecía no molestarle pues simplemente le seguía la corriente, cayendo en aquel "juego pervertido" como ella lo había nombrado pues nunca creyó que Hibari podría usar sus tonfas o sus esposas para hacer ese tipo de cosas, fuera de eso las cosas hubieran sido normales, pero el "hubieran" se dio al poco tiempo de empezar con su juego pues el decimo Vongola había entrado de improviso a la habitación del guardián de la nube a costa de su propia integridad física, pues tenía una misión urgente para él; casi se muere al ver la situación en la que estaban su guardián y la "pequeña" I-Pin, mas aun al notar como Hibari se levantaba hecho un demonio para golpearlo, aquel día no hubo misión ni tampoco hueso sano en el cuerpo del decimo Vongola…_

_**Fin del flash back **_

-Nunca creí que mi hijo sería un pervertido -Replico la mujer mientras observaba el rostro de su hijo-

-Co-como… ¡Como sabes eso! –Exclamo con un imperceptible sonrojo en las mejillas ¡Se supone que los recuerdos eran privados!-

-Leí tu mente, además te he estado vigilando ¿Recuerdas? Sé todo lo que hiciste –respondió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras le sonreía- pobre chica, la acorralabas en cada lugar que encontrabas cuando estaban a solas, y después te quejabas de que saliera embarazada –replico mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación- bien que te mueres por tu hijo, deberías ser más sincero Kyo-chan

-Me estabas viendo… ¿Todo el tiempo? –cuestiono con un ligero tic en el ojo, ¿Acaso su madre no conocía el concepto de privacidad?-

-Tranquilo –contesto la mujer mientras le sonreía ligeramente-era broma… Sera mejor que vuelvas –dijo de repente sorprendiendo al guardián- tu familia te necesita…

-De que hab…-trato de decir el guardián pero fue interrumpido por una tercera voz, una que conocía muy bien-

-_¡Levántate Kyoya! ¡Levántate! Por… por favor… despierta…_

-I-Pin… -susurro el guardián apretando ligeramente los puños-

-¿Lo ves? –Cuestiono la mujer mientras tocaba uno de los hombros de su hijo- no puedes dejarla, ni a ella ni a tus hijos, es hora de que vuelvas

-¿Cómo? –Pregunto Hibari mirando con cierta desesperación en los ojos a su madre- ¿Cómo puedo volver? ¡Estoy muerto!

-No lo estas –replico la mujer dedicándole una última sonrisa a su hijo- tu alma aun no ha cruzado al otro lado, todavía puedes volver…

-Dime como –pidió el guardián mientras tomaba a su madre de los hombros- por favor, dime…

-Ve por eso puerta – respondió la mujer mientras la misma aprecia y se abría frente al guardián- olvida el pasado, olvida y perdona a tu padre, –pidió antes de que el cruzara- ahora ve con ella y se feliz…

-Gracias –respondió el aludido regalándole una última sonrisa a su progenitora, estaba enterrando sus culpas junto a su pasado, ahora era libre…-

I-Pin no dejaba de gritar su nombre, pronto Shamal tuvo que pedir ayuda a los enfermeros para poder sujetarla, estaban a punto de colocarle un calmante cuando algo que ningún médico supo explicar sucedió, sin estar conectado a algún respirador o maquina de apoyo, Hibari inhaló fuertemente en busca de oxigeno, por una milésima de segundo todos se quedaron quietos, hasta que la voz de Shamal resonó por todo el lugar…

-¡Oxigeno! –Exclamo el médico- ¡Conéctenlo al oxigeno!

-¡Si señor! –Respondieron los enfermeros aun sorprendidos por lo sucedido-

-Sera mejor que esperes afuera –pidió el médico a I-Pin que simplemente asintió, ¡Kyoya estaba con vida!- Ritmo cardiaco –pidió una vez la china se fue- pulso

-Todo estable señor –respondieron al unisono mientras la maquina que segundos antes anunciaba la muerte del guardián, ahora informaba de su regreso- Eres increíble Hibari Kyoya…

I-Pin permanecía fuera de la habitación con los nervios a flor de piel, todos la acompañaban igualmente preocupados por el estado de Hibari, hasta que la figura de Shamal apareció frente a ellos y a juzgar por la ligera sonrisa tenia buenas noticias…

-¿Como esta? -Cuestiono la china acercándose a él- Kyoya…

-Está vivo e increíblemente, fuera de peligro –Respondió con una ligera sonrisa a la china- Si esto no es un milagro –replico al notar como I-Pin lloraba pero esta vez de felicidad- entonces no se que será, pero de algo estoy seguro, tu voz lo trajo de vuelta…

Y los demás no pudieron estar más de acuerdo, tanto Hibari como I-Pin compartían u lazo especial, una tan fuerte que ninguno de los presentes en aquella sal lograba comprender, ¿Cuándo nació? ¿En qué momento se volvieron tan unidos? ¿Quién sabe? El hecho era que ambos estaban juntos y eso no cambiaria pues ni siquiera la muerte había logrado separarlos, la derrotaron y regresaron solo para poder vivir el uno al lado del otro como lo que eran: Una familia…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final… de este capítulo XD espero haya sido de su agrado y pues aviso que este es el penúltimo capítulo, con el próximo se acaba, agradezco como siempre a las personas que comentan cada capítulo, ya que sin ustedes esta historia no hubiese llegado tan lejos, ahora sí, sin más que decir me despido, espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y que el año venidero sea mejor, ¡Hasta la próxima! *0*_


	10. Chapter 10

_¡Hola a todos! Espero que se encuentren bien y pues, tal como dije en el capitulo anterior, aquí les traigo el episodio final de __**Mi familia**_

_**Desenlaces…**_

_Tanto Hibari como I-Pin compartían un lazo especial, una tan fuerte que ninguno de los presentes en aquella sala lograba comprender, ¿Cuándo nació? ¿En qué momento se volvieron tan unidos? ¿Quién sabe? El hecho era que ambos estaban juntos y eso no cambiaria pues ni siquiera la muerte había logrado separarlos, la derrotaron y regresaron solo para poder vivir el uno al lado del otro como lo que eran: Una familia…_

Habían pasado apenas unas horas desde el anuncio de Shamal, Hibari estaba con vida y fuera de peligro, sin embargo aun no despertaba, además de los sedantes el estaba muy lastimado, según las propias palabras del doctor, tardaría unos días en recobrar la conciencia, solo era cuestión de tiempo. I-Pin apenas salía del hospital, permanecía en la habitación prácticamente día y noche junto a Kyoya además de Kazuya claro está, solía hablarle de lo que sucedía en la base, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios y sujetando su mano entre las suyas, esperando pacientemente su despertar…

-Hemos pasado por mucho ¿Verdad Kyoya? … -Dijo en un susurro la china acariciando el rostro del guardián- Nunca creí que podrías fijarte en mi –agrego con una ligera sonrisa- y míranos ahora, vamos a tener otro hijo…

Hibari podía escucharla, claro que lo hacía, todas y cada una de sus palabras era oídas por él, pero su cuerpo se sentía demasiado cansado como para siquiera, abrir los ojos, sin embargo le daba la razón, después de todo lo que había vivido durante su infancia no pensó que sería capaz de amar a alguien, pero ahí estaba, totalmente domado por una mujer, SU mujer, y tal como ella dijo, pronto tendrían otro pequeño demonio en casa…

-¿Recuerdas la noche en que me mude contigo? –Cuestiono la china manteniendo su sonrisa, esta vez, acariciando sus negros cabellos- no quisiste esperar hasta la boda –agrego ensanchando su sonrisa- eres realmente todo un caso Kyoya…

¿Cómo podría no recordarlo? Aquella fue la primera noche en la que pudo dormir plácidamente, teniendo una magnifico despertar al tener a su futura esposa al lado, jamás olvidaría esa imagen ni esa noche ocurrida ya varios años atrás…

**Un par de años atrás…**

Esa noche que había empezado como cualquier otra, con I-Pin de visita en su base como ya era costumbre para él pues apenas salía de la escuela ella se dirigía allí, solía ayudarla de vez en cuando con la tarea de matemáticas y japonés dado a que era bueno en lo que a conocimientos se refería debido a su estricta crianza. Cuando terminaban sus labores solían tomar el té en su habitación, ella le contaba sus actividades diarias, hablaba de sus compañeros mientras que el se limitaba a escucharla en silencio, anotando mentalmente el nombre de los herbívoros que golpearía después por acercarse a I-Pin, siendo ella misma quien lo sacaba de sus pensamientos de tortura al acercarse a él para reclamarle por no escucharla, acercando su rostro al suyo con las mejillas coloradas simulando estar enfadada, a partir de ahí… las cosas se calentaban en la habitación. No era su culpa que I-Pin madurara tan rápido, ni que su cuerpo no pareciera el de una chica tan joven, tampoco que los botones desabrochados de su blusa mostraran su nívea piel incitándolo a tocarla, o su cuello descubierto le gritara "muérdeme", no, claro que no era su culpa, por lo que, según él, tampoco era culpa suya que terminaran enredados entre las sabanas que cubrían su funton. Aquella noche no había sido diferente, ambos estaban recostados, ella con la cabeza recostada en el pecho de él, cayendo presa del cansancio y durmiéndose con el rítmico latir del corazón de su futuro esposo, mientras que él, acariciaba los negros cabellos de la china, sonriendo ligeramente al verla dormir aferrada a su cuerpo, todo era perfecto, salvo por un pequeño detalle que siempre molestaba al guardián, la alarma del reloj… esa maldita alarma que sonaba siempre a las diez en punto, despertando a la mujer que tenía en brazos, como odiaba ese molesto sonido, quería destrozar aquel endemoniado objeto y ya en una ocasión lo había hecho, llevándose una buena reprimenda de parte de I-Pin que no volvió por la base en varios días, casi le da un ataque al no verla durante casi una semana, después de eso decidió no volver a meterse con el "maldito reloj". Ella no vivía sola como muchos creían, sus padres le habían enviado un tutor para que cuidara de ella y ese era el tío Kawahiro por lo que no podía llegar muy tarde a casa, pocos sabían de ello, apenas y se lo había contado a el por ser su novio, por eso y por qué de lo contrario no la dejaría salir de su habitación

-¿Ya son las diez? –Cuestiono la china medio dormida mientras se sentaba sin recibir respuesta del guardián- ¿Kyoya?

-Esto me molesta –Respondió el aludido sentándose también-

-Sabes que no pudo quedarme –Contradijo la china mientras tomaba el rostro del guardián entre sus manos- El tío Kawahiro se preocupa si no llego a casa –agrego mientras veía divertida como el guardián desviva la mirada con cierta molestia- ¿No recuerdas la vez que no llegue por que "alguien" rompió el reloj?

-Lo recuerdo –Respondió Hibari sin mirarla aun-

-Tsuna-san tuvo que cubrirnos –Dijo la china recordando como Hibari había "convencido" al decimo-

-Eso no quita que sea molesto –replico el guardián mientras tiraba del brazo de la china provocando que esta se apoyara en su pecho y sus rostros se acercaran demasiado- Quiero que te quedes aquí, conmigo… -susurro a su oído repartiendo besos húmedos desde su cuello subiendo hasta sus labios, arrancando ligeros gemidos de parte de la china- hacerte el amor toda la noche…

-Kyo-Kyoya… detente… -pidió I-Pin tratando de pararle las manos al guardián- de-debo irme…

-Quédate –dijo de repente el guardián de la nube mientras la apresaba contra el funton inmovilizándole los brazos sobre la cabeza-

-No puedo… -replico la china con una ligera sonrisa, cuando se comportaba así le parecía un niño, uno muy terco- pronto nos casaremos y…

-No quiero esperar –Refuto mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de la china robándole un beso que le quito todo el aire de los pulmones- quédate esta noche y todas las que vengan…

-Me estas pidiendo que… -dijo la china después de recuperar medianamente el aliento comprendiendo la palabras del guardián- pero Kyoya, en un par de meses tendré edad suficiente para casarnos y…

-Como quieras –Replico liberando a la china para luego sentarse en el suelo dándole la espalda-

-¿Estas molesto? –Cuestiono I-Pin asomando la cabeza por el hombro de Hibari-

-No –respondió cortante-

-Sí, estás molesto – afirmo la china esbozando luego una ligera sonrisa, en verdad a veces podía ser como un niño-

-No lo estoy –volvió a negar para luego dirigir de forma disimulada la vista a I-Pin que comenzaba a vestirse-

-¿Nos vamos? –cuestiono la china una vez estuvo lista-

-Kasukabe puede llevarte –respondió mientras se recostaba nuevamente en el funton-

-¡Solo vamos! –Exclamo mientras tiraba del brazo del guardián inútilmente pues él era demasiado pesado como para que pudiese moverlo- ¡Kyoya!

-No tendrías estos problemas si te quedaras –replico el guardián mirando por el rabillo del ojo como I-Pin parecía hacer un puchero-

-¡Para eso quiera que me acompañaras! ¡Necesito traer mis cosas genio! -exclamo mientras soltaba el brazo de un sorprendido Hibari para luego darle la espalda e irse del lugar- ¡A veces eres peor que un niño!

-Sus cosas… -susurro el guardián mientras la veía marcharse- ¡Demonios! –maldijo por lo bajo mientras se ponía los pantalones-

Para cuando salió la vio subiendo al auto que, afortunadamente para él, era conducido por Kasukabe, el cual tuvo la "delicadeza" de esperar a su jefe, para luego ser echado del auto por el mismo, quedándose a solas con I-pin, causando la risa, disimulada claro está, de Kasukabe pues por la cara que traía I-Pin y la forma en que su jefe había salido casi corriendo de la casa podía deducir fácilmente que habían discutido, se le hacía raro ver al frio y despiadado guardián de la nube comportándose de esa forma, pero con el tiempo había aprendido a vivir con el trauma, lo único que realmente le importaba era que su jefe estuviera feliz, de lo contrario él y su integridad física además de la económica pagaban las consecuencias pues las facturas del hospital no eran nada baratas…

Durante todo el camino Hibari había tratado de decir algo, hasta un _"Perdón" _llego a salir de sus labios, pero I-Pin parecía no dar su brazo a torcer, si ella no lo disculpaba estaba seguro de que esta vez sí le daría un ataque… I-Pin no pudo soportar más el ver la desesperación, por vez primera, en el rostro de Kyoya y estallo en carcajadas por lo que el guardián detuvo el auto al instante, mirándola luego con cierta confusión en el rostro, ¿No se suponía que estaba enfadada?

-Perdón, perdón –se excuso la china mientras secaba una pequeña lagrima que escapaba de sus ojos después de burlarse del guardián- es que te ves gracioso así

-Yo no le veo la gracia –replico el guardián mientras desviaba la vista de ella ¡Se estaba burlando de él!-

-¡Oye! –Contradijo la china- si alguien aquí tiene que estar molesta soy yo –agrego mientras cruzaba los brazos- no hagas que me baje del auto en este momento…

-Está bien, no tienes que hacer eso –replico el guardián mientras daba su brazo a torcer pues aunque lo negara… ¡Lo había domado completamente!- Lamento lo sucedido, no quise presionarte –agrego para luego esbozar un ligera sonrisa al notar la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la china- ¿contenta?

-No lo sé… -Contesto la aludida desviando ligeramente la mirada, pretendía hacer sufrir un poco, al guardián, pero solo un poquito- convénceme…

-Eso será sencillo –susurro mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella y se apoderaba de sus labios hasta dejarla, para variar, sin aire- ¿Sigues molesta?

-U-un poco… -susurro con las mejillas sonrojadas, el juguito se le estaba saliendo de las manos y Kyoya parecía disfrutarlo-

-Eso puede arreglarse… -Contestó en un susurro para luego volver a besarla, lo bueno de todo era que estaban solos en el auto…-

-Kyo-Kyoya… mi celular… -susurró al escuchar el timbre del mismo- ¡Tío Kawahiro! –Exclamo empujando al guardián para contestar el teléfono- ¡si señor! ¡Ya estoy llegando!

-Kyoya, será mejor que… -replico para luego detenerse y reprimir una carcajada al verlo sobándose la cabeza- ¿Qué te paso?

-Nada… -contesto en un susurro mientras se acomodaba correctamente en el asiento del conductor-

-El tío Kawahiro está preocupado –replico la china mientras cerraba algunos botones de su blusa que, mágicamente, habían sido abiertos- llévame a casa ¿Si?

-Entonces… ¿Te mudarás conmigo? –Volvió a preguntar ya con el auto en marcha mirándola por el rabillo del ojo-

-Nunca te rindes ¿Verdad? -Contesto con una ligera sonrisa, después de todo ¿A quien quería engañar? Ella también quería estar con él, si no fuera por su edad, hace mucho se que se hubiesen casado- De acuerdo, déjame hablar con el tío Kawahiro

-No, yo lo hare -Contradijo para luego ver un atisbo de miedo en el rostro de la china- Tranquila, esta vez sí hablare con él, no voy a pelear

-Eso es difícil de creer –respondió mientras se recostaba en el hombro del guardián- pero por esta vez… confiare en ti…

Hibari esbozo algo parecido a una sonrisa y acelero para llegar lo más pronto posible al lugar, después de todo conociendo como él conocía a I-pin podía arrepentirse… poco después se encontraban estacionados frente a la casa, I-Pin inhaló hondo como para darse valor para luego bajarse del auto y abrir la puerta de su casa, solo esperaba que Kyoya no terminara armando pelea…

-Bu-buenas noches –saludo la china a su tutor con una sonrisa nerviosa al notar como miraba a su futuro esposo-

-V-voy a mi habitación –informo la china mientras veía a Kyoya como diciéndole "nada de peleas"- ya vuelvo

-Debo suponer qu tu eres el misterioso novio –Dijo de repente Kawahiro al guardián que se limito a mirarlo en silencio- ¿no es así? Shinoda Kyoya…

-¿Cómo lo sabe? –Cuestiono sin dar a notar su sorpresa-

-Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo –replico evadiendo la pregunta del guardián- ¿I-Pin sabe quién eres?

-Si –Contesto el aludido sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro- ella vendrá conmigo

-¿Podrás protegerla? –Pregunto el mayor tratando de medir la determinación del guardián-

-Por supuesto –respondió el aludido mientras alzaba una de sus tonfas-

-Bien – afirmo el mayor esbozando una ligera sonrisa- espero cumplas tu palabra

-T-tío Kawahiro… -susurro la china una vez salió de su habitación con una maleta- yo…

-Lo sé –respondió el aludido mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la china como si de una niña se tratase- espero que me inviten a la boda

-Si señor –dijo la "pequeña" I-Pin esbozando una sonrisa para luego tomar el brazo de Kyoya- Hasta pronto

-Suerte –replico el hombre para luego dirigir la mirada al guardián- ahora es tu turno, cuida de ella…

Hibari asintió ligeramente para luego salir de la casa acompañado por su futura esposa, quien simplemente se aferro a su brazo esbozando una amplia sonrisa, las cosas no podrían ser mejores…

**Tiempo actual…**

-Me preguntó… -susurró la china recordando parte de los eventos sucedidos años atrás- ¿Qué le dirías al tío Kawahiro?

-Cosas de hombres –respondió el guardián esbozando una ligera sonrisa al notar la sorpresa en el rostro de su esposa- lamento la tardanza, no quise preocu…

-¡Kyoya! –exclamo la china abrazando al guardián como si la vida se le fuera en ello, mientras las lagrimas no tardaron en brotar de sus ojos, esta vez de felicidad- Despertaste…

-No llores –pidió mientras hacía que lo mirase y secaba sus lagrimas son sus pulgares- sabes que no me gusta que lo hagas…

-Perdón… -su excusa la pelinegra mientras esbozaba una sonrisa tratando de calmar su llanto- no debería llorar ahora que estas aquí, iré por un doctor –dijo mientras se separaba del guardián- tiene que revisarte y…

-No quiero –intervino mientras tiraba del brazo de la china y la atraía hacia él y unía sus labios a los suyos-

-Es hora de su rev… - dijo una enfermera deteniéndose al instante al notar lo que sucedía en la habitación- volveré en otro momento… ¡Esperen! –Exclamo de repente la mujer dirigiendo la cita nuevamente a la pareja que veían divertidos sus reacciones- ¡El paciente despertó! ¡Doctor!

I-Pin no pudo hacer más que reír al ver como la enfermera salía casi corriendo de la habitación en busca del médico, mientras que Hibari se limitaba esbozar un ligera sonrisa, pronto escucho el llanto de su hijo quien parecía reclamar también la atención de su padre, I-pin acerco al pequeño al guardián depositándolo en sus brazos, cosa que pareció calmarlo pues apenas tuvieron contacto el pequeño dejo de llorar, poco después llego el médico para revisar a Hibari quien aun permanecía en un estado de Shock después de oír que i-Pin no había perdido al bebé, definitivamente nada podría ser mejor…

Poco después dieron de alta al guardián, primero, por que sus heridas habían sanado increíblemente rápido, y segundo…. Por que no querían más escenas indecorosas en el hospital pues siendo quien era, Kyoya no tenía problemas en seducir a su querida esposa en medio del cuarto de hospital causando varios traumas a las enfermeras de turno. Ya en casa, la palabra descanso no era la adecuada para describir su situación, pues el guardián parecía querer recuperar el tiempo perdido con I-pin, siendo interrumpido de vez en cuando por Kazuya, cosa que terminaba frustrándolo y quien pagaba los platos rotos era el décimo Vongola que siempre tenía la mala fortuna de estar cerca cada vez que algo así ocurría.

Los meses fueron pasando y su "pacifica y sobre todo "tranquila" vida volvió a cambiar, siendo sustituida por los antojos más extraños acompañado por cambios de animo tremendos, si creyó que el embarazo de Kazuya fue malo, el de su segundo hijo fue peor… lo culpaba de todo lo malo que sucedía, lloraba sin motivo alguno, lo golpeaba hasta cansarse, en resumen… fueron los peores nueve meses de su vida…

Una niña, no fue un varón como todos creían debido a las patadas que daba en el vientre de su madre, fue todo lo contrario, una pequeña niña de negros cabellos y los mismos ojos que su padre, y esperaban con el carácter de su madre pues de lo contrario, ya tendrían dos futuros herederos de las tonfas del guardián pues el pequeño Kazuya parecía haber sacado el carácter de su padre haciendo llorar siempre al hijo del decimo Vongola…

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y pronto cinco años habían pasado desde el incidente de Urami, Hibari veía ahora como en el patio de su casa sus hijos trataban de bañar a un perro que por capricho de sus pequeños demonios había tenido que comprar, bueno I-Pin fue quien lo convenció ¿De qué manera? Eso es algo que preferiría no recordar, pues se había negado a comprarlo, a pesar de que le agradaban los animales, por lo que la china le había quitado el habla y también "otra cosa" causándole un ataque al pobre guardián que, al cabo de una semana termino comprando al bendito perro. Un suspiro escapo de su boca seguido de una ligera sonrisa al sentir como I-Pin se sentaba a su lado y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro, ambos observando a sus dos pequeños hijos llenos de espuma. Cuando la china noto que Kazuya comenzaba a perder la paciencia se acercó a ambos salvando al pobre e indefenso perro del carácter endemoniado que el pequeño había heredado de su padre, el mencionado guardián veía divertido como batallaban con el perro terminando I-Pin con la ropa empapada; definitivamente se había hablan dado, tal y como su madre le dijo aquel día, decidió dejar atrás su pasado y perdonar a su padre, cosa que aun le costaba pero los niños parecían divertirse con su abuelo, pues por petición de I-Pin habían terminado visitando la casa de su padre, no fue fácil pero lo había logrado gracias a que ella y sus hijos estuvieron con él. Pronto vio a I-Pin haciéndole señas para que les ayudar con el "Pequeño" perro que habían comparado, a decir verdad, cuando lo compraron si era pequeño, no esperaron que creciera tanto, pero eso ya no venia al caso, Hibari se levanto pesada mente de su cómodo lugar para terminar lleno de espuma después de la sacudida que se dio el perro, tanto su esposa y sus hijos se echaron reír al verlo así, por un momento se enfado por su situación pero termino cediendo y esbozando una ligera sonrisa, había pasado por mucho para conseguirlo, sufrió como pocos y peleo como el mejor solo para protegerlos y ahora estaba ahí, acompañado por su familia, todos estaban a salvo, y lo mas importante, estaban juntos…

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y pues, ahora si llegamos al final de esta pequeña historia, ¿Qué les pareció? espero que haya sido de su agrado y pues que no los haya decepcionado este final… hablando de finales… tengo la idea de un epilogo rondando por la cabeza ¿Qué dicen? ¿Les gustaría uno? Bueno, si así lo quieren háganmelo saber, bueno eso es todo, me despido de todos ustedes, los lectores que siguieron está loca idea surgida de mi loco cerebro XD sin más que decir solo puedo agregar __**¡Gracias por el apoyo brindado!**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	11. Epilogo

_¡Hola a todos! Si, ya sé que este epilogo tardo demasiad en publicarse, pero mi falta de tiempo no me había permitido escribirlo hasta ahora, pero ya, me dejo de tanta palabrería y los dejo con el desenlace oficial de "Mi Familia" espero lo disfruten…_

_**Epilogo…**_

Se encontraba de pie en el umbral de su casa observando como la tarde caía dando paso a la noche mientras que dentro, una fiesta se llevaba a cabo, si, aunque sonase increíble en la casa de Hibari Kyoya se estaba celebrando una fiesta, el cumpleaños de su hija para ser exactos, la pequeña Suzume, como habían llamado a la niña en honor a su madre, cumplía hoy 14 años de edad… Qué rápido pasan los años ¿No es así? Kazuya, su hijo mayor tenía ya 15 años entrando a los 16 y era su "viva imagen" según palabras de sus conocidos y no solo en lo físico, su carácter y habilidades en batalla eran también similares, mientras que la pequeña Suzume era idéntica a su madre, con la habilidad, inteligencia y destreza de la misma, eso si, había sacado los ojos y la fuerza del padre. Sintió como I-Pin posaba su mano sobre su hombro haciendo que girara en dirección al interior de la casa observando a su padre riendo como hace mucho no lo hacia en compañía de Kazuya y Suzume causando así que una imperceptible pero melancólica sonrisa surcara su rostro al recordar como habían terminado en esa situación, notando que su esposa parecía pensar en lo mismo pues su ligera sonrisa cargada de cierta melancolía la delataba.

Todo había comenzado el día en que lo dieron de alta del hospital, el solo esperaba poder regresar a casa y descansar tranquilamente por un tiempo, eso si, con su esposa al lado, por lo que la palabra "descanso" tomaría un sentido diferente para el; diviso fuera del recinto a Kasukabe que lo esperaba con el auto, sin embargo, al poner un pie fuera del hospital pudo ver a sus subordinados, Katzuki y Tanaka de pie esperándolo para luego hacer una reverencia cuando estuvo cerca de ellos.

-Nos alegra que se encuentre sano y salvo Kyoya-sama –Dijo Tanaka sin levantar la vista hacia el "joven amo"- usted también I-Pin-sama

-Gracias Tanaka-san – Respondió la china con una ligera sonrisa mientras que Hibari simplemente desviaba la vista hacia otro lado-

-Joven amo –Llamo Katzuki con cierta duda haciendo que el aludido posara su mirada sobre el- Kenichi-sama… él le envía sus saludos y una disculpa por no haber podido evitar que Urami atacara a su familia –Agrego haciendo una nueva reverencia ante el muchacho- lamenta no poder decírselo personalmente debido a una reunión importante, pero el en verdad…. En verdad quiere verlo, a usted y a su familia

-No tengo por que… -Replico Hibari callándose al instante al recibir un golpe en las costillas de parte de su esposa- oye eso…

-Podríamos visitarlo –sugirió I-Pin causando que Katzuki sonriera sin poder evitarlo y Hibari mostrara un atisbo de sorpresa- si a él no le molesta, claro esta

-¡Seria perfecto! –Exclamo el Katzuki mientras Tanaka simplemente sonreía ligeramente- Kenichi-sama estar feliz de oír que…

-Un momento I-Pin –Replico Hibari interrumpiendo a Katzuki- yo no pienso ir a…

-No le preste atención –dijo la china a los subordinados de su esposo restándole importancia a lo dicho por el- no puedo darle una fecha segura, pero definitivamente iremos –agrego mientras Kasukabe reprimía una carcajada al ver el rostro ligeramente desencajado de Hibari, definitivamente quien tomaba las decisiones en la relación era I-Pin-

-Kenichi-sama esperara impaciente la noticia de su visita –contesto Tanaka haciendo una ultima reverencia ante la china antes de marcharse- no los entretenemos mas, Kyoya-sama debe descansar

-Es verdad –Apoyo Katzuki- estaremos esperando su pronta visita –Agrego para luego hacer una ultima reverencia ante el- que descanse joven amo

Después de que ambos se fueron, al pareja había subido al auto en medio de un incomodo silencio pues Hibari no pronunciaba palabra alguna dedicándose únicamente a mirar por la ventana del auto e i-Pin sabia que estaba molesto por lo que ella había dicho sin consultarle, pronto el llanto de Kazuya se oyó en medio de aquel silencio sepulcral causando que el de por si mal humor del guardián de la nube, aumentara.

-¿Quieres callar al mocoso? –Cuestiono Fastidiado sin apartar la vista de la ventana- hace mucho ruido

-Este mocoso también es hijo tuyo –Respondió la china ligeramente enfadada- si te molestaste conmigo por lo que dije, bien, pero no metas al niño en esto

-No tenias derecho a meterte en mis asuntos –dijo el guardián causando que el enfado de la china creciera- eso era cosa m…

-¿No tengo derecho? –Cuestiono I-Pin ligeramente dolida por las palabras del guardián tirando luego del hombro del mismo haciendo que girara hacia ella- ¡Soy tu esposa! ¡Solo quiero lo mejor para ti! –Exclamo mientras una lágrima amenazaba con escapar de sus ojos- ¡No puedes vivir evadiendo a tu padre para siempre!

-I-in… -Susurro el guardián queriendo golpearse con sus tonfas por haber herido con sus palabras a la china-

-Entiéndelo, por favor… -Pidió la muchacha mientras acariciaba ligeramente una de las mejillas del guardián- debes perdonar a tu padre y dejar el pasado atrás…

Esas palabras hicieron un clic en el cerebro de Hibari recordando luego la conversación que tuvo con su madre "perdona a tu padre" había dicho y ahora I-Pin le decía lo mismo, una ligera sonrisa se formo en sus labios al pensar en ello y por un momento creyó escuchar la voz de su madre "No seas terco y perdona de una vez". Nunca supo si fue su imaginación o realmente ese fue el ultimo mensaje que su madre tenia para el, pero de algo estaba seguro, ella tenia razón…Abrazo inesperadamente a sus esposa, la misma que no pudo evitar sorprenderse con esa acción pero no por ello dejo de corresponderle "iremos cuando nazca él bebe" había dicho el guardián e I-Pin no pudo estar mas de acuerdo…

Meses después de aquel incidente Suzume había nacido y el día de la visita a su padre había llegado mas pronto de lo que hubiese querido, aun no le convencía la idea de verlo, menos de volver al lugar donde su madre murió, sin embargo I-pin tenia razón, era hora de enfrentar el pasado para poder forjar un futuro diferente sin temor a lo que viniese después…

Recordaba que apenas pusieron un pie en el lugar fueron recibidos por decenas de hombres en fila que hicieron una reverencia al verlos en el umbral de la puerta, I-Pin se sintió un tanto intimidada ante ellos por lo que se sujeto inconscientemente al brazo del guardián con su mano libre pues en el otro brazo llevaba a la pequeña Suzume mientras que Kazuya, que ya caminaba por si solo, iba sujetado del pantalón de su padre, cosa que causo la risa disimulada del mismo ¿Qué no era ella la que insistió en venir?

-Tranquila –Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar acompañado por su familia- es normal que nos reciban así

I-Pin se limito a asentir tímidamente mientras caminaba aun cohibida por el aura intimidante de aquellos hombres, exhalo un suspiro de alivio al llegar a la casa y encontrar a Tanaka y Katzuki en el interior, sin embargo, su tranquilidad se fue por donde vino al ver a la figura tras ellos pues un hombre de intimidante mirada ya entrado en los sesenta los esperaba.

-Kyoya… -susurro el sujeto que I-Pin dedujo era el padre de su esposo-

-Kenichi –Respondió secamente el guardián-

-Después de todos estos años aun no puedes llamarme padre… -replico el mayor esbozando una triste sonrisa, cosa que sorprendió a I-pin pues no creyó que aquel frio sujeto pudiese mostrar ese tipo de expresión- supongo que lo merezco…

-Kyoya… -regaño por lo bajo I-Pin al guardián- habíamos quedado en que…

-Esta bien –Interrumpió Kenichi- es natural que no quiera llamarme padre después de todo lo que le hice –agrego para luego dirigir la mirada hacia Kyoya- los siento hijo, en verdad… siento mucho el daño que te cause…

Un tenso ambiente se formo en la sala después de aquellas palabras, Kyoya había desviado la mirada de su padre sin decir absolutamente nada y el tampoco siguió hablando, a I-pin le resultaba incomoda aquella situación, sin embargo, sabia que aunque fuese difícil, también era lo correcto. Noto después como Kenichi posaba la mirada sobre Kazuya, que intimidado por la fuerte mirada de su abuelo terminó escondiéndose tras la pierna de su padre, causando así la ligera sonrisa del mayor.

-Tú debes ser Kazuya ¿Verdad? –Cuestiono Kenichi poniéndose a la altura del pequeño mientras que este asentía tímidamente escondido tras la pierna de su padre-No tienes que temerme –agrego acariciando los negros cabellos del pequeño para luego sacar unos caramelos de su bolsillo- Ten, son dulces de leche, Te gustan de ese sabor ¿Verdad?

-¡Si! –Exclamo el pequeño con alegría mientras recibía los dulces del mayor al parecer olvidando su timidez-

-Tiene los mismos gustos que Kyoya cuando era pequeño–dijo Kenichi a I-Pin mientras veía como Kazuya disfrutaba de los dulces- Tu debes ser I-Pin –agrego después de acariciar nuevamente los cabellos del pequeño- eres mas hermosa de lo que Tanaka había dicho

-Gr-gracias por los halagos Señor –Respondió la china ligeramente ruborizada causando la molestia de su esposo-

-Y esta pequeña debe ser Suzume… -Susurro Kenichi e I-Pin pudo notar como sonreía tristemente al mencionar ese nombre- es hermosa…

Nuevamente un silencio incomodo se formo en la sala pues tanto la expresión de Kyoya como de su padre habían decaído con la sola mención de ese nombre, I-pin no sabia que decir o hacer para aligerar aquella tensión en el ambiente, sin embargo, el grito de su pequeño hijo que había salido al jardín de la casa llamo la atención de todos, siendo Kyoya el primero en salir inmediatamente del lugar solo para encontrarse con su hijo tumbado en el suelo con un perro sobre el que no dejaba de lamerle el rostro causando así la risa del pequeño, I-Pin sonrió ante aquella escena, sin embargo, noto como la expresión de Kyoya parecía mostrar sorpresa y duda.

-¿Van? –Cuestiono ligeramente confundido al ver al perro-

-Su nombre es Hans -dijo Kenichi mientras llamaba a la mascota y este corría hacia su dueño- es uno de los descendientes de tu mascota –Agrego mientras acariciaba el lomo del animal y Kazuya se acercaba al perro recibiendo un par de lengüetazos- podría decirse que es su nieto

-Lo conservaste… -susurro Kyoya con cierta nostalgia al ver como su hijo sonreía al jugar con el perro-

-Por supuesto –Respondió Kenichi con una ligera sonrisa- Van fue un regalo que te hizo tu madre, jamás podría deshacerme de el…

Hibari permaneció en silencio observando a su hijo jugar con aquel animal mientras su mirada aprecia perderse en recuerdos del pasado, sonriendo ligeramente mientras que una mirada melancólica se mostraba en su rostro, I-Pin se acercó a el para luego tomar su mano y sonreírle ligeramente calmando así cualquier tormenta interna que parecía desatarse en el interior del guardián.

Después de aquello el ambiente se había relajado un poco, si bien padre e hijo no eran los hombres mas conversadores del mundo, al menos ya no había esa fuerte tensión en el ambiente, definitivamente tomaría tiempo sanar heridas tan profundas como las de ambos, pero ese era un buen comienzo…

Las voces de los invitados recién llegados devolvieron a la realidad a la pareja, los guardianes habían llegado acompañados de sus respectivos hijos convirtiendo en una revolución el lugar, Sawada Tsunayoshi había llegado acompañado por su esposa Kyoyko y su hijo de 16 años llamado Seiji, al igual que Gokudera Hayato que sorpresivamente se había casado con Miura Haru, los mismos que tenían un hijo con la misma obsesión de ser la mano derecha del hijo de Sawada, estaban también Rokudo Mukuro y Chrome Dokuro, casados y con dos hijos, el mayor de 14 años llamado Len y la pequeña Nagi de 13 , cabe resaltar que la presencia del guardián de la niebla no le agradaba a Hibari pero I-pin lo tenia bajo amenaza así que no podía armar pelea en la fiesta, en conclusión, estaban todos los guardianes con sus respectivos hijos armando alboroto en la casi siempre tranquila base de Hibari Kyoya, claro hasta que este llego a su limite de tolerancia y al notarlo, I-Pin dio por terminada la fiesta, agradeciendo que ya los muchachos se habían dormido y solo quedaban adultos en la sala.

Después de despedirlos a todos, I-Pin se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con el guardián pues supuso que el estaría allí descansando del alboroto causado por los casi adolecentes durante la noche. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y lo vio allí, sentado junto a la ventana observando a la imponente luna que se alzaba esa noche en el cielo con cierta melancolía en la mirada, se sentó a su lado y sin decir palabra alguna se recostó en su hombro mientras este deslizaba uno de su brazos atrayéndola hacia él, todo en el mas absoluto silencio…

-Nunca creí que volvería a estar bajo el mismo techo que mi padre… -susurro el guardián sabiendo que a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados I-Pin lo escuchaba- mucho menos que tendría una familia propia…

-No pienses mas en eso –Replico en un susurro la china haciendo que el guardián la mirase- ahora nos tienes a nosotros, no te lastimes mas con cosas que ocurrieron en el pasado

-Ya no lo hago –Contesto el aludido con una ligera sonrisa- pero no puedo evitar recordar quien fui antes de conocerte y en que me convertí después de eso…

-Y tu conclusión… ¿Es? –Pregunto la china-

-Conocerte fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme… -susurro para luego besarla como solo el sabia-

I –Pin no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de su esposo pues eran pocas las veces que el mostraba parte de sus sentimientos y mas raro aun era que los expresase con palabras; un pequeño gemido de sorpresa escapo de su boca al sentir como Hibari la levantaba en brazos sin dejar de besarla para luego recostarla sobre el funton que compartían, quedando el sobre ella contemplándola luego por unos minutos mientras acariciaba su sonrojada mejilla.

-Pensé que querrías descansar esta noche –Dijo la china con una ligera sonrisa al notar las intenciones de su esposo-

-Créeme, esta noche… -susurro con voz ronca a su oído repartiendo luego besos húmedos por su cuello- haremos de todo menos descansar… -agrego mientras sus frías manos se deslizaban bajo la blusa de la china arrancando pequeños gemido de su parte- he soportado a esos herbívoros toda la noche solo para esto…

I-Pin no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar aquellas palabras pues era verdad, Hibari había soportado aquel bullicio solo con la condición de recibir una "recompensa" después, y bueno, ella no era quien para negarle su premio ¿Verdad?

A la mañana siguiente I-Pin despertó perezosamente entre los brazos de su esposo sin querer levantarse aun, sin embargo, al estirar la mano hacia el despertador que siempre tenia cerca prácticamente salto del funton pues era realmente tarde, se levanto tan rápido como pudo a pesar de las quejas del guardián pues debía preparar el desayuno para sus hijos dado que tenían escuela, sin embargo, al llegar a la cocina seguida de su esposo encontró a sus hijos terminando de desayunar.

-Descuidad mamá –Dijo Kazuya mientras levantaba los platos de la mesa- ya me encargue del desayuno

-Y yo ayude –Agrego Suzume orgullosa de su labor-

-Si, quemaste los huevos –Replico Kazuya con burla causando la molestia de su hermana-

-¡No me molestes! –Exclamo la muchacha golpeando el hombro de su hermano-¡Hice lo que pude!

-Ya chicos, no peleen –Dijo I-Pin con una ligera sonrisa mientras pensaba en lo rápido que crecen los niños- mejor dense prisa o llegaran tarde a la escuela

-Si mamá –Respondieron al unisono mientras tomaban sus mochilas y salían de la cocina siendo Kazuya el ultimo en hacerlo, no sin antes dedicar unas palabras a su madre- Esta vez que sea varón ¿si? Con una hermana tengo suficiente…

I-Pin enrojeció al instante debido a la vergüenza de que su hijo le dijese algo como eso, definitivamente los niños crecen rápido o al menos los suyos si, sintió luego los brazos de Hibari rodeándola por la espalda susurrando luego un "No es mala idea" recibiendo un golpe en las costillas por ello. Luego de ese incidente la mañana transcurrió relativamente tranquila, exceptuando claro la paliza que Kyoya le dio al decimo por interrumpirlo cuando pretendía hacer "cosas" con ella, definitivamente las viejas costumbres eran difíciles de quitar…

La tarde llego y con ella la "tranquila" mañana se redujo a nada con la presencia de los hijos del guardián de la nube, Suzume había llegado a casa cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras ella en la cara de su hermano mayor, el mismo que molesto por la actitud de su hermanita le dio alcance en la sala de la casa todo bajo la curiosa y extrañada mirada de su madre.

-¿Alguien me quiere explicar que sucede? –Cuestiono la china deteniendo la "discusión" de sus hijos- Suzume, Kazuya

-Pregúntaselo a el –Respondió la muchacha señalando a su hermano-

-¿Qué le hiciste esta vez, Kazuya? –Pregunto I-Pin haciendo uso de su paciencia-

-Lo que un hermano normal haría –Respondió mirando a su hermana, la misma que le sacaba la lengua- si ve a un estúpido herbívoro rondando a su hermana

-¡No lo llames estúpido! –Exclamo la muchacha encarando a su hermano- El solo es amable conmigo ¡Y por tu culpa no querrá volver a hablarme!

-Si se acobarda solo con eso es peor de lo que pensé –Contradijo el muchacho sin inmutarse por el aura asesina que emanaba de su "hermanita"-

-¡Mamá dile algo! –Exclamo Suzume apelando al sentido común de su madre-

-Cuantas veces debo decirte que no pelees en la escuela –Regaño la china haciendo que su hijo desvíe la mirada- el que seas mas fuerte no justifica que golpees a los demás… –Agrego deteniéndose por un breve momento al recordar que su esposo hacia eso a la edad de su hijo- mucho menos por hablar con tu hermana, ella tiene derecho a tener amigos

-Ese herbívoro no quiere solo su "amistad" –susurro por lo bajo con molestia- se lo merecía…

-Kazuya…. –Regaño la china sin obtener respuesta- Veremos que dice tu padre al respecto –Agrego al verlo entrar en la casa- Kyoya, ven un momento…

El muchacho se tenso al instante con la sola mención del nombre de su padre, si bien él era el más fuerte de la escuela, temido por muchos además de ser popular con las chicas, aunque eso no le importara mucho y sobre todo, alguien que no se amedrentaba con facilidad, no podía evitar sentirse intimidado por su padre, el mismo que ahora lo miraba con seriedad logrando que desviase la mirada ¡Pero si no había hecho nada malo! Solo había golpeado al estúpido herbívoro que pretendía acercarse a su hermana Eso no era malo ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué sucede? –Cuestiono al notar el tenso ambiente en la sala-

-Kazuya golpeo a un compañero de Suzume –Dijo la china mientras el muchacho solo se aferraba al asa de su mochila sin atreverse a mirar a su padre-

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto Kyoya a su hijo sin obtener respuesta alguna- te hice una pregunta Kazuya –Agregó logrando que el jovencito se tensara- Responde…

-Ese herbívoro estaba molestando a Suzume –Contesto sin atreverse a mirar a su padre-

-¡No es cierto! –Exclamo la muchacha- Len solo estaba ayudándome a…

-¿Len? –cuestiono Kyoya interrumpiendo a su hija- el hijo de Rokudo Mukuro…

-Ese mismo… -Dijo Kazuya con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro, la misma que despareció al instante al sentir la fría mirada de su padre sobre el- Di-digo… si señor, ese Len

Hibari observo en silencio a su hijo, el mismo que apenas y podía sostenerle la mirada, sin embargo, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos esperando un buen golpe al notar como su padre alzaba sus tonfas frente a él, pero este nunca llego.

-La próxima vez… -Dijo Kyoya sin cambiar su expresión- Usa estas, son más duras que las que tienes…

-¡Papá! –Replico Suzume indignada por las palabras de su progenitor-

-Kazuya solo estaba protegiéndote –Dijo en su defensa el guardián mientras I-Pin movía la cabeza de un lado a otro al pensar en lo celoso que podría llegar a ser su esposo-

-¡No es justo! –Replico la muchacha mientras Kazuya esbozaba una sonrisa de superioridad- ¡Por que nunca le dices nada a el!

-Su deber es protegerte –Contesto el guardián sin cambiar su expresión mientras su hija simplemente daba la vuelta dispuesta a irse a su habitación-

-¡Te odio papá! –Dijo para luego de unas palabras mas correr a su habitación- ¡Si vas a reclamarme algo también reclámale a el que esta saliendo con Nagi!

-¡Chismosa! –Exclamo el muchacho, percatándose luego de su error al ver la sonrisa triunfal de su hermana-

-¿Nagi? –Cuestiono el guardián a su hijo mientras un aura oscura lo rodeaba- espero que no sea la misma Nagi que creo…

-¡Te-tengo tarea que hacer! –Exclamo Kazuya huyendo hacia su habitación-

-¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo! –Llamo el guardián sin hacer el intento de seguir a su hijo pues sabía que apenas cruzara la puerta de su habitación, Kazuya se encerraría en una impenetrable esfera de espinas hasta que su "cólera" cediera-

-¿Qué? –Cuestiono el guardián después de unos minutos al sentir la mirada de I-Pin posarse sobre el-

-Suzume esta furiosa contigo –Dijo con una media sonrisa acercándose a su esposo-

-Ya se le pasara –Respondió el guardián encogiéndose de hombros para luego atraer a su esposa hacia su cuerpo- con aumentarle la mesada será suficiente…

-Supongo que si… -Dijo la china deslizando sus manos tras la nuca de Kyoya- sabes que el pasea escolar es en tres días ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono divertida aunque Kyoya no comprendió el por que-

-Si, pero eso que tiene que… Demonios… -susurro por lo bajo al comprender el mensaje de I-Pin-

-Si quieres que te "perdone" –Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios burlándose de la expresión de molestia en el rostro de su esposo- esta vez te saldrá muy caro…

-Supongo que si… -Respondió en un susurro para luego sonreír ligeramente-

Y tal como I-Pin había predicho, la billetera de Hibari pago las consecuencias de sus "celos" de padre pues su hija había traído casi todo lo que encontró en el camino y además de eso se las había arreglado para "obligarlo" a ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños del hijo del guardián de la niebla, la misma en la que ahora se encontraba totalmente fastidiado y con ganas de partirle hasta el ultimo hueso del cuerpo a "Len-Kun" que no hacia mas que coquetear con su "pequeña" provocando las burlas de I-Pin hacia su persona, definitivamente esas dos habían encontrado la forma de manipularlo…

-Voy por algo de beber –Dijo I-Pin dejando a su esposo por un breve momento- no armes alboroto o la próxima vez Suzume te dejara en quiebra –Agrego con burla antes de irse-

-Muy graciosa… -Susurro el guardián con molestia, la misma que creció al notar a Rokudo Mukuro pararse junto a el- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Dile al intento de hombre que tienes por hijo que se aleje de Nagi –Advirtió el guardián de la niebla- últimamente esta demasiado cerca de ella

-Lo mismo digo de ese herbívoro tuyo –Respondió con molestia al ver como el muchacho reía junto a su hija- Mantenlo lejos de Suzume, si quieres claro, que llegue a la mayoría de edad con vida

-Kufufufu ¿Me estas amenazando? –Cuestiono divertido el guardián de la niebla dirigiendo la vista hacia Hibari mientras su trinche aparecía mágicamente entre sus manos-

-Tómalo como quieras… -Respondió el aludido encarando a Mukuro mostrando el brillo de sus tonfas-

-Ustedes dos quieren dormir una temporada en el suelo ¿Verdad? –Cuestionaron I-Pin y Chrome al unisono haciendo que ambos se detuvieran al instante-

-Tienes suerte –Dijeron ambos hombres al mismo tiempo mientras bajaban sus armas-

-¿Sucede algo malo? –Cuestiono Suzume acercándose a su padre acompañado por Len-

-Nada –Respondió de mala gana el guardián de la nube sentándose en un sofá-

-¡No estés de mal humor papá! –Replico la muchacha tirando luego del brazo de su padre haciendo que este se pusiera de pie- Tomémonos una foto

-Buena idea –Apoyo I-Pin secundada por Chrome- no es muy común que nos reunamos todos –Agrego viendo a todos los guardianes en el lugar- solo por esta vez Kyoya…

Hibari simplemente se dejo arrastrar por su esposa y su hija hacia el jardín de la residencia Mukuro en la que todos se reunieron para la fotografía, la primera en la que salían solo los jóvenes de la nueva generación y la segunda en la que salían con sus respectivos padres, siendo esta ultima la mas difícil de tomar pues las posiciones no fueron las mas apropiadas según Mukuro y Hibari, terminando con sus hijos el uno al lado del otro, por lo que la foto que paso al recuerdo mantenía grabada la expresión de molestia de los padres, las risas nerviosas del decimo y sus guardianes y les expresiones divertidas de las esposas de estos, mas aun en la tercera que si bien era muy similar a la anterior, en esta se veía a Hibari y Mukuro con trinche y tonfas en manos al ver como sus respectivos hijos varones posaban un beso fugas en la mejilla de las chicas. Esas y más fotografías fueron tomadas en aquella fiesta, algunas con Mukuro y Hibari tratando de matarse, otras en las que eran Kazuya y Len los que discutían mientras las chicas hacían de conciliadoras evitando así una masacre; Kyoya salía en muchas de ellas a pesar de su negativa, eso claro hasta que pudo escabullirse de aquel bullicio y termino sentado en el tejado de la casa de Rokudo Mukuro, observando desde lo alto la cantidad de personas presentes en aquella fiesta, los guardianes, sus esposas, sus hijos, todos reunidos haciéndose familia y aunque él no lo aceptara públicamente en el fondo, se sentía a gusto por formar parte de ella…

Un ligero suspiro escapo de su boca al ver como I-Pin y su hija le hacían señas para que bajase del tejado y las acompañara a quien sabe que y el, sin opción a decir que no bajo de su cómodo lugar para someterse nuevamente la bullicio de la fiesta mientras que por su mente cruzaban los momentos vividos a lo largo de sus años de vida, algunos dolorosos, otros felices, el momento en que conoció a la que hoy en día era su esposa, el nacimiento de sus hijos, sus batallas, todo, esbozando luego una ligera sonrisa ante aquellos nostálgicos recuerdos, sin embargo, no era el momento de observar el pasado, al contrario, ahora solo debía concentrarse en el presente y seguir viviendo, pero no solo como siempre creyó que permanecería, no, no volvería a estar solo pues ahora tenía una esposa, hijos, amigos, camaradas, ahora tenia todo aquello que alguna vez llego a envidiar de los herbívoros, si, ahora… ahora tenia una familia…

** Fin**

_Notas de la autor_

_¡Termine! Me tarde mucho pero al fin tuve la oportunidad de escribir el epilogo de esta historia que espero haya sido de su agrado. Bueno, no me queda mucho mas por decir, solo agradecer a todos los que apoyaron esta locura que surgió en mi cerebro, en verdad, muchas gracias…_

_Ahora si, cierro oficialmente esta historia despidiéndome de todos ustedes mis queridos lectores esperando leernos próximamente, tal vez, en otra historia. ¡Hasta la Próxima!_


End file.
